


international love song (my playlist for you)

by gloomyeji



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, a teeny tiny pinch of angst, minnie centric, minnie is a lonely college girl who makes a lot of playlists, minnie is just too dumb to see, miyeon is a january miracle, soomin are dorm mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomyeji/pseuds/gloomyeji
Summary: Minnie has a list of playlists she wants to create. And so far, each number has been crossed aside from the one that sits at the very bottom of her list.Or Minnie meets Miyeon in January and spends the year with her. Somewhere along the way, she finds the list completed.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	international love song (my playlist for you)

**Author's Note:**

> hwaa is out !! don't mind me, i'm doing a little dance right now. 
> 
> i've written this since december and was planning to post it right on new year's but i was torn between posting mimin or markhyuck, but here we are! 
> 
> anyway, this isn't suppose to be this long but enjoy 20k mimin because we need more of them. i'm sorry for any typos and grammatical errors as i'm still learning :D and i made a playlist (minnie's playlist in this fic) some songs aren’t mentioned down here but i just listened to them while writing and thought that they fit: [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/pm85sfnsa84sqb5zqa05opfg2/playlist/2XHGGQUYEW02eTz3aj80ZD?si=Nzp5_EqQRdKeqlwYSmBIBQ)
> 
> enjoy!

"Minnie please," It's not very often she gets to hear Soojin emphasize the word _please._

This morning seems like an exception, hence, she's heard the latter thrown around the word as if it doesn't bruise her pride. Minnie would've enjoyed it more if Soojin isn't nagging her to go out on a short trip with a group of people she barely knows. _No, scratch it— strangers._ Usually it would've been the other way around, Minnie doesn't know what is the deal with Yeh Shuhua but her best friend is devastatingly smitten. 

She has met the Taiwanese a couple of times. Jet black haired, fair skinned, extremely beautiful, boisterous — definitely Soojin's type. Shuhua is nice, she cares about people a tad more than Soojin does yet she cares very little of what people think of her (she doesn't give two fucks, really) and Minnie finds it absolutely amusing. 

Granted, Shuhua is great and Minnie likes her. But she's not even acquainted with her friends. Soojin must have lost a screw in her head for asking her to tag along some joke of a road trip.

"C'mon, we still have a week before winter break ends," Soojin invades the space on her right side of bed. "Do you really want to spend it cramped up alone in your room?"

"I do. Netflix, bed, and I sound great Soojin," Minnie defends, flashing the other a wry smile before pulling the duvet over her head. 

Soojin pulls it back down, "Dude, you haven't gone out since New Year's eve and I promised Shu that you'd come!"

"Tell her I have plans,"

Minnie hears Soojin sigh, almost exaggeratedly, "I do not lie to my girlfriend Minnie."

"I do have plans you moron!" She launches a pillow at her best friend which the latter successfully catches with one hand. _Damn Soojin and her Taekwondo reflexes._

"Staying at the dorm isn't a plan," Soojin motions the pillow up in the air. Frustration and desperation causing her eyebrows to knit. "You've got to help me.."

"How is my presence supposed to help you Soojin?" Minnie rises into a sitting position and cocks a daring eyebrow. "Enlighten me please."

The woman dressed in black leather coat and faded jeans parts her mouth then purses them right after. It's a habit that Soojin does when she's nervous. "l do think this trip is good for you.."

Some silence.

"And— I'm not that close either with her friends," she shyly confesses. 

Soojin's eyes downcast as she continues, "I mean I've met them twice? They're a _bit_ of a disaster but they're fun people. This trip will be my first time spending hours with them and you know I suck at befriending people Min. I can't really chicken out on Shuhua so it'd be great if you're there with me."

"Seo Soojin.." Minnie warns because _shit,_ Soojin does look kind of miserable for such a trivial thing. 

"Besides, it'll be a brand new experience!" She chirps, tone switching into a lighter timbre. "Who knows you'll find something that will inspire you to add something to that playlist collection of yours."

Minnie shoots down a look, "You said they're stupid."

"I did not—" Soojin protests. Minnie's glare only hardens. "Okay, I'm not exactly a fan but you like that stuff most. That's what matters right?"

Minnie momentarily forgets that her best friend can be persuasive when she wants to. She muses for a while, gaze shifting between her Macbook, the duvet draping her lower body, and a beseeching Soojin. Minnie has a feeling she'll hate the decision she's about to make.

"Minnie?"

"You owe me a month's worth of takeouts after this," She groans.

"You're the best!" Soojin exclaims and plants a sloppy kiss on Minnie's cheek. She feigns in disrelish, hastily wiping off the saliva on her skin with the paws of her sweater.

"Get ready, I'll wait outside!" The girl sings as she whisks out of the room.

It's the beginning of the year and instead of spending her morning by watching generic Netflix series and being cocooned in bed, Minnie is starting it with a ridiculous road trip with three ridiculous strangers. Minnie wonders what she got herself into.

  
  


–

  
  


Minnie has a playlist for every single thing she adores. She sees the world in the form of music, translates them into songs, and accumulates them into different playlists. It's an old habit that dies hard but Minnie does believe it's important. 

For Minnie, the songs are memories and the playlists are keepers. They help her hold onto them when the pictures in her head start to yellow and fade. Minnie doesn't forget as long as she has her playlists — she never forgets. Going through each song is like walking down a memory lane, it's nostalgic and euphoric. Two most wonderful feelings to be felt according to Minnie. 

Her first playlist was made way back when she still fit her junior high school uniform. Back in her home country. Unlike South Korea, Thailand only switches between the scorching heat and the maddening rain. That day, the weather met the middle. The sky blazed blue and the sun was a relentless yellow, free and bright. Under the sun, the sounds of spirited laughter floated, its light granting vibrant greens over the backyard, soft brushing smiles upon her two dearest friends' faces and hearts. 

The grass on their backs was soft, a gentle tickle as it moved in steady waves. Minnie recalls it as the most beautiful summer she's ever experienced. She lay between Lisa and Sorn, spewing and giggling nonsense under the shade of bristling trees. Sorn was talking animatedly about their last sleepover, spent the night busting their lungs out to Avril Lavigne’s new album. Sorn and Minnie agreed that Lisa pulled the weirdest move, Lisa claimed she was a 'dancing machine'.

Sorn pointed out her surprise that each of them had their own favorite track on the album. It's not a secret that Minnie and Lisa thought they would pick the same track too. But it turned out, _Wish You Were Here_ was a runner up for the three of them. 

Minnie thinks it's funny, she remembers singing _Wish You Were Here_ the loudest Lisa's mother had to come in and lie that Mrs. Young (their neighbor) had barged in looking angry and restless. They motioned zipping their mouths, and Lisa's mother knew better than to trust three teenagers, however the excitement filling their cheeks was enough to convince her from ushering them to sleep. Minnie was grateful because the next half an hour was spent rotating the center position as they sang their favorites. 

She remembers the awful vocalization, awful dance moves, and awful attempt to embody the songs through horrid facial expressions. Minnie's hair curl at the memory but decided she didn't want to forget it. As Lisa and Sorn were trapped in a petty quarrel, her eyes altered between her two best friends, Minnie made a mental note to create a folder of their favorite songs once she got home.

Later that day, Minnie held her father's iPod with a satisfied smile resting on her face. She looked at the playlist under the name **_Sorn, Lisa, and I_ ** and felt the most euphoric feeling in the world.

  
  


–

  
  


The January weather nips at her skin. For ascertainable reasons, the weather on this date is pleasant with a constant breeze. She's matched herself with a padded blazer under a black turtleneck, looking rather neat for someone who’s been dreading it the whole morning. 

Minnie's eyes didn’t often leave the concrete since Soojin pulled up on Shuhua's driveway, excluding the times the Taiwanese rushed into her and introduced her to two strangers. One is Chinese whom Minnie marvels where her immense energy comes from and the other is an intimidating, introverted, short haired Korean with a great sense of music. Minnie overheard the song playing from the girl's headphones, she doesn't listen to much Hip-Hop but knows a good song when she hears one.

They didn't spend a lot of time chatting outside, Yuqi hated the cold and Shuhua was shuddering. Of course, Soojin had to be the first one that noticed and suggested to get inside the car. Minnie wonders if she was in their position instead. Soojin would've gleefully said, _may you freeze to death_ and honestly, she would have done the same.

Shuhua takes shotgun as Soojin is driving, Yuqi and Soyeon choose the row behind the backseat, so Minnie settles for the middle row. Apparently it's the correct order given that they're waiting for one last person. 

Minnie hears Yuqi groans behind her as her fingers tap figuratively on her screen, "Where the hell is Miyeon?"

"She texted me ten minutes earlier that she's nearby, but it's Miyeon, what should we expect?" Soyeon shrugs. This _Miyeon mustn't be a very punctual person,_ Minnie muses in her head. 

"Do you want me to call her?" Shuhua offers from the front seat.

"Is she driving?"

"No, I think she took the cab,"

"Alright let me—"

The door to the car is hauled open, then slid shut quietly. There's a rustle of scarf and cardigan, and the sound of a ragged breathing along with relieved sighs from the front and back sides. Minnie turns her head and feels something stuck in her throat. 

_Thud, thud, thud_. She hears her heart in her ears. 

"Cho Miyeon finally!"

_Miyeon. Cho Miyeon._

She is prettier than most girls Minnie's seen. Her hair is long and chestnut brown, she wears a scarf that matches the color of her doe eyes. And the way she smiles — she smiles like it's the first time she's caught late. It's shameless and bashful, and it grips Minnie's chest tight. Miyeon fumbles out apologies as she greets her friends, and as cliché as it sounds, every sound drowns out in Minnie's ears. 

She feels like she's in a movie. Where the main character comes across their significant other and the world surround them freezes all at once. Minnie mentally slaps herself, this isn't a movie. She isn’t _the_ main character, she's just gawking and— and _fuck,_ Miyeon has offered a hand. _Fuck. She must've caught me staring._

It's hard to pull herself back to reality but the sound of Miyeon's voice sucks her back in from a spiral. "Hi, I'm Miyeon." 

Minnie malfunctions for a millisecond. The tone of Miyeon's voice is so saccharine and wickedly attractive. Minnie draws in a breath and takes Miyeon's hand in hers, shaking it firmly, a light frown dusting her forehead at how cold her hand is. 

"Hey, I'm Minnie." She actually sounds like what she sounds in general. Minnie is thankful. Then the crease of Miyeon's smile stretches wider and Minnie becomes even more thankful. Their hands don't linger, but they share a look when Soojin starts the engine and typical, typical Shuhua yells out, "Road trip motherfuckers!" 

Minnie seizes the glint in Miyeon's eyes and thinks that maybe this trip won't be so bad at all.

  
  


–

  
  


It takes three hours to reach their destination according to the GPS. The car ride begins a slight hectic, Shuhua and Yuqi truly have everlasting energies that could lift up even the bleakest mood. Although more reserved, Soyeon and Miyeon join their comical conversation along the way and Minnie is somehow entertained. She doesn't entirely feel left out and she deems it as a good sign. Shuhua even tries to involve her in Yuqi's and hers small fights which Minnie carefully laughs off to prevent from getting hit square on the back like Miyeon did when she sided with Shuhua.

Soojin looks like she's about to have a massive headache if it weren't for Shuhua holding her hand. Minnie notices that, notices how her best friend's demeanor changes whenever Shuhua is around and not in a bad way. More relaxed, more lively, if you say. It's one of the reasons why she likes the Taiwanese. She has a knack for bringing out the best version of people — it's an amazing personality trait. 

After an hour, the rowdiness subsided and most of them receded. The air stills. She peaks behind to see Yuqi and Soyeon dozing off on each other. Shuhua has her arms wrapped around Soojin's, resting her chin atop the other's shoulder as they talk in a whisper. It's still early, Minnie could sleep if she wants to, but she's not exactly comfortable with the idea of sleeping in a car full of ~~strangers~~ _acquaintances._

So, she withdraws her phone from her pocket and plugs in her earphones. Opening Spotify, she glances at the scenery through the window before scrolling through dozens of playlists. Minnie squints, she is in the mood for something wintry, _scrolls,_ but not too Christmas-y, _scrolls,_ something refreshing, _scrolls,_ but not too upbeat, _scrolls,_ something— 

"Wow, you've got a lot of playlists,”

Minnie almost loses the grip on her phone. A breath hovers on her neck, her heart surges at the proximity. _What the fuck._ Her head twists to where she meets Cho Miyeon's astonished gaze on her phone screen. How could not she have felt Miyeon scooting closer, there was a river between them now there's barely any space left. 

"Interesting.”

Minnie blinks. Her throat dries. It takes time to process. _Cho Miyeon is less than three inches away from me. Cho Miyeon is looking through my playlists. Cho Miyeon is looking through my—_ Minnie violently curses in her head. 

Here's the thing, Minnie doesn't share. She has told her best friends about this habit of hers and played them during car rides before. Other than that she hasn't had one who looks thoroughly. What a coincidence it just happens to be the prettiest girl she knows nothing except her name. 

Minnie clears her throat, "Y- Yeah, it's nothing good,"

She wants to retreat her phone back to its previous place, scared that Miyeon would discern the rapid pounding of her chest. Instead, the latter leans even closer and says, "You're good with names,"

The compliment elicits a hot flush to flurry across her cheeks to the tip of her ears. She's more than glad Miyeon's gaze is glued downwards or else she would've turned ten shades redder. Minnie can smell her too, the flowery scent of her cologne. It isn't too pungent which makes Miyeon smells really good and makes her at least ten times more attractive.

"Soyeon says I'm terrible at naming playlists or making playlists in general. I don't really differentiate them by genres, Soyeon finds that annoying." Miyeon tells her all the sudden. 

Minnie's eyebrows shoot up. The brown eyed beauty is initiating a conversation. _Has she been for the past few minutes?_

"Um— I don't really— differentiate them by genres either.." she replies hesitantly, "Just by moods— Yeah, moods are important."

Miyeon giggles softly and Minnie feels faint on her feet. _That was an otherworldly sound._

"Really? What were you about to listen to then?" 

Minnie would've stuttered if she were to voice it out but she has yet to figure out. Well, she was trying to figure out before this. 

Minnie thinks of where this is heading: Miyeon could nod knowingly and scoot back to the other edge after hearing an answer or could ask for a listen. She tries to be pessimistic but it's probably the latter. 

Minnie contemplates and takes another good look of Miyeon's profile. There's an inevitable gravity drawing her to the girl. She must be hallucinating but Miyeon doesn't look weirded out. Instead she looks engrossed by the idea, Minnie inevitably softens. She is feeling generous today (just a sucker for pretty girls), so she offers Miyeon a piece. 

She subtly smiles at her, "Do you want to..?"

Miyeon's mouth mimics hers, if not even bigger and nods, accepting the piece then putting it in her left ear. Minnie doesn't have anything specific to play but she remembers Miyeon's breath on her skin. Miyeon is warm despite her cold skin. 

_Warm._ Minnie settles for something warm during winter and she knows just the playlist. 

She presses shuffle and the first song plays. Miyeon starts humming, "I didn't think you like this kind of music,"

Minnie tilts her head and looks back down at her phone, "This kind of music?"

Miyeon shrugs, a guilty smile toying the corners of her mouth as she fiddles with the fringed of her scarf, "I don't know, I just thought you're either into heavy metal or... depressing ballads."

Minnie cracks into a small laughter. The genres Miyeon mentioned had definitely been in her late high school playlists. Minnie understands the vibe she gives off. Waist length jet black hair with long bangs dusting over her eyes and green streaks, Minnie has had people shoving her metal concert flyers on the streets. She takes none in offense, music is music and a genre is as special as the other. She merely doesn't gravitate towards the classifications Miyeon mentioned as much as she used to.

"It's okay, I get that a lot."

"You're not offended?" Miyeon asks carefully.

"Nonsense, I was once an edgy teenager too," Minnie dismisses. "I refuse to believe if you say you weren't."

Miyeon shakes her head, "I went through a hip-hop phase."

Minnie gives her a sidelong glance, grinning in surprise, "You don't say..”

Spontaneously, Minnie begins typing in her favorite band — well, used to be. She remembers spending her monthly allowance on the band's records and stacking them neatly on a shelf back home in Thailand. Her father was a fan too whilst her mother was more on the gray area, preferred to scold Minnie for her poor money management.

"Here," she presses the play button. "You're missing out if you haven't heard of them."

 **_Now Playing: Selfless by The Stro_** _ **kes.** _Miyeon stares at her wide-eyed and gapes, "This is edgy music?"

"This is.." Minnie starts bobbing her head lightly as she contemplates her next words. "Good rock. Do you like it?"

Miyeon sits back with a thud, a soft 'huh' leaving out of her, "This isn't bad at all."

Minnie beams in glee, "They used to be my favorite band back in high school."

"Oh, really?" Miyeon steadies her gaze on her and Minnie doesn't know why, but it urges her to continue. Talking to Miyeon is easier than she thought, it goes on and on with no end.

Minnie forgets she dreaded this trip in the first place.

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


It's February by the time she gets to see Miyeon again. 

The weather has turned fickle, constantly switching from a crisp and teeth-chattering temperature to being overflowed with brilliant unfettered yellow rays. Winter break was over weeks ago and Minnie is whisked back to her regular routine. Coffee at eight, classes from nine to two, winds up at the studio if she's lucky enough, then in all probability gets another cup of coffee on her way back to the dorm. 

It is customary for Minnie to listen to her playlists in the middle of the buzz. It's the least thing that keeps her going.

So much for new year's resolutions. There isn't anything she's meaning to change nor there is something to look forward to. Except for the times she’s stared at a saved number for _way_ too long. 

Miyeon. She doesn't leave Minnie's head. It's unlike her to have someone invade her peace of mind. Every time The Strokes plays through her earphones, she pauses, reminded of Miyeon and her pretty smile. The action that follows is to open her contacts and hover her thumb over the message button. 

Minnie had been so brazen to get Miyeon's number but didn't think she would have to suffer through this cowardly phase. _Miyeon is a friend, you've talked to her longer than you've talked to most of your high school classmates._ Unfortunately, that mentality doesn't seem to help in the slightest as she still hasn't texted the girl to this day. 

There's a flicker of hope inside that wishes Miyeon would text her first, but Minnie has accepted that it is very unlikely. 

News flash: There's a bigger light of hope that comes in some time after. 

"Why didn't you take my car?" Minnie scratches the bottom of her head, infuriated. She has an earphone in one ear and the other dangling on her hoodie.

Soojin steps into the subway with Minnie following behind. They don't really have to squeeze in but it's still fraught with people. "You hate it when I use your car."

Minnie scoffs, "I never said that,"

"The last time I drove it, you bruised my forehead!" Soojin exclaims. They earn stares from the growing crowd, Minnie pays no mind to them. "That's because you almost hit a fucking dog, I wasn't furious over a damn car!"

"You were annoying me."

"Excuse me, you were texting Shuhua."

The subway takes off shortly. There aren't any seats left and so they take a hold of the train handles. Soojin groans and tunes her voice lower, "Why didn't you take your own car, Minnie?"

"At seven in the morning?" Minnie snorts. She had earlier classes today. "I'd crash."

Soojin clicks her tongue, "Right."

"Why did you text that you're coming to get me?" She asks curiously. 

She leans into the handle and pouts, "I had my hopes up thinking I'd be going home with a squint of sleep."

"Who says we're going home?"

"We're not?" Minnie glances at the subway map and her mouth parts. _This isn't line three._ "Um, are you kidnapping me?"

"You're imaginative," Soojin comments while shaking her head side to side. "And no, we're coming to get Shuhua." 

"You're dragging me to third-wheel?" was Minnie's dramatic reply. 

"Not exactly, Miyeon's there."

Minnie freezes on the spot.

"We can get some food, the four of us, or you two can catch up.." Soojin's tone sounds as if it has a layered meaning. Minnie must be hearing things. Soojin couldn't have meant anything— but it did sound like it meant something. Whatever it is, Minnie decides to not try and think about it. 

Ten minutes until the next stop arrives and they make a beeline for the exit. Minnie's hands start to sweat in her pockets for _whatever_ reason. Their feet quickly take them off the platform, climbing the stairs to the upper ground as they're engaged in a conversation that Minnie has initiated to mask _whatever_ she's feeling. 

And it turns out, Shuhua's faculty building isn't even a block away from the station. Minnie's heart is currently doing all sorts of acrobatics. She hasn't rehearsed the lines she thought of saying during the train ride, her courage fleets at the thought of facing Miyeon after not maintaining contact for over a month.

But Minnie is too late to back out.

"Jinjin!" 

She witnesses Shuhua running from the lobby to Soojin's arms as if they didn't see each other this morning. Her best friend smiles bashfully and presses down a kiss on the Taiwanese's lips and— _yuck, fucking lovebirds._ Minnie chooses to blur them out of her sight. Nevertheless, looking past them is a mistake. 

Minnie spots her, bidding her goodbye to her friends, then making her way towards them. Maybe her. _No, Minnie get your shit together—_ but Miyeon walks as if the lobby is a fucking runway. Minnie hears every click of her boots as those hips sway like it holds no weight. Minnie is staring, _hard._ She should really stop but unfortunately withholds no power to look away. 

Then Miyeon waves at her. She waves at her with tiny fingers peeking through the paw of her sweater and smiles like it's the only warmth that tumbles during winter time. Minnie is doomed, she sure as hell can't look away now.

"Hey you guys," Miyeon greets, placing a hand on one of Shuhua's shoulders. _She's gleaming,_ Minnie thinks.

The brown eyed beauty turns to her and lets out a breath, faint vapor evaporating in the air. "Hi," she greets bashfully. 

A pause. 

"Hey," Minnie forces her lips to not curve so much. 

"Babe, are we taking your car out of maintenance today?" Shuhua asks, unsticking herself from her girlfriend. 

Soojin nods, "It can wait though, I thought you said we're going to grab a bite?"

Minnie glances at her best friend, she's starving. The cheap bread she had hurriedly purchased at the station this morning isn't doing her stomach justice. 

Minnie opens her mouth but Shuhua beats her to it, "Oh right!" She confirms. "I have to submit a revised essay to Mr. Jung though, Miyeon and I have been searching for him for hours but he's nowhere to be seen."

"Earlier, I overheard that he's held up in a meeting," Miyeon frowns. 

"I hate men," Shuhua laments to herself in a murmur. "Yesterday he said to meet him right after class, now the fucker's gone and I can't give him my essay for shit. Does he want me to fail?"

Minnie grimaces. She feels the Taiwanese's struggle, professors can be dicks if they want to. It is unfortunate that Minnie has to stick with their shit in order to prevent delaying an extra year. She sympathizes Shuhua.

"It's okay, we'll wait for you," Minnie assures the youngest. 

Shuhua looks at her with palpable guilt, "I don't wanna starve you guys, it's late and I bet Miyeon is gonna scream at me for keeping her any longer.."

Miyeon's eyes widen comically then slaps Shuhua's arm as a joke (or warning). Minnie doesn't really care but Miyeon eyes her briefly before laughing monotonously at the youngest's remark. "Shuhua's lying."

"But you threw a fit earlier when—"

"Okay!" Miyeon clasps her hand, a faint redness shading her cheeks. "We'll wait for you Shu, no big deal."

"Or.." Soojin trails off. "You two could go ahead and find a place, we'll catch up once we hand Shuhua's essay over to her professor." 

_You two— Two? Miyeon and I?_

Another pause. 

"Oh Jinjin!" Shuhua says, too loudly. "My friend texted me that she saw him in the auditorium, will you accompany me?"

"Sure baby, text us when you find a place!" was the last thing Soojin said before getting dragged inside.

A longer pause. She sees Miyeon's clutch on the strap of her bag tightens from the corner of her eye. The latter's stomach rumbles and _oh_ _, she's really hungry. Think Minnie, think._

_Think. Think. Think._

One place comes to mind. "Do you.. like Ramen?"

Miyeon swivels on her heels and meets her gaze. Minnie notices the slight tug on the girl's pink lips when she answers, "Ramen is.. good."

There's some stiffness as they saunter on the sidewalk, the path crunching under their feet. Minnie is unsure of what to say. She has been casting her gaze at the sky more times than needed. Perceives that it’s a very light blue that will soon fade into gray, muted by the clouds. Minnie steals sly glances occasionally and unlike her, Miyeon stares at the concrete most of the time. She never dislikes silence, however, she would much rather hear Miyeon's voice right now.

Minnie tries to recall the lines she’s thought of in the train ("Miyeon, fancy meeting you here!), ("You know what's funny? You've been living in my head lately even though we barely know each other."), ("My bad I didn't text you sooner I'm a fucking loser when it comes to pretty girls."). 

_No. None of those._

The music deafens in her ear, her worries louder than any sound there is. She badly wants to pick up a conversation but every time she tries, the words die in her throat. Even the simplest 'how have you been?' falter on the tip of her tongue. Minnie heaves out a breath, maybe she'll just ask what Miyeon wants to order later.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you," 

_Oh._

Minnie collects herself, trying her best to veil her surprise before adverting her gaze to the girl beside her. Miyeon has an apologetic smile plastered on her lips and her eyes are kind. Minnie hadn't once thought that Miyeon would be the one to apologize. 

She forces herself to say something but it takes time to construct a fine sentence. Luckily Miyeon takes the upper hand, "I know giving you my number seems like a promise to keep in touch, but turns out I got busier than I thought." 

Miyeon fidgets with her fingers. Minnie perceives. _She's nervous._

"It's okay, I understand," Minnie assures. "I could've texted you first but I— I've been busy. Too."

"Oh.. really?"

 _Not entirely, I was sort of being a coward,_ the truth spills in Minnie's head but she settles with a nod. "Yeah, they don't take slow although it's only been a month.."

"I feel that," the brown haired frowns. "Shuhua says I take too many classes. I used to disagree but I'm starting to feel what she says now."

Minnie laughs naturally then asks, "So are you majoring in acting?" and only does because she knows Shuhua is, and that's because Soojin talks a handful lot about her girlfriend. In addition to what she saw earlier, Miyeon and Shuhua also happen to be from the same faculty building. 

"Film," Miyeon corrects. Minnie is yet again surprised. For someone who surely has the face for it, Miyeon chooses to play the role behind the screen. "I do take a few acting and media classes but yeah, directing is the big picture."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Thank you." Miyeon smiles, albeit this time it's far wider and sincere. There's a tinge of crimson on her cheeks, most likely caused by the breeze (as far as Minnie thinks anyway). 

"What about you Minnie?"

"Oh, I'm majoring in music theory and composition."

"That's cool too, I haven't gotten any friends other than Soyeon in that major."

 _That's good, let me be your second and last one then._ Minnie shudders and slaps her mentally. She despises her brain for making up such cheesy lines. 

Conversations flourish and some stiffness leaves along the way. There aren't any loose ends, talking to Miyeon is as easy as she remembers. Minnie doesn't even realize she still has her song on until Miyeon points it out. Her next move is to offer a piece to the brown haired girl like she did a month prior. 

This time, Minnie lets her explore the playlist they're listening to, which earned a stifled laughter from the girl (“You did not name this _adjustment from waking up at noon to seven in the fucking morning_.”).

Minnie rolls her eyes and threatens to retreat her phone. Miyeon objects, claiming that it's cute. Minnie rolls her eyes again but smiles stupidly at her feet. **_Now Playing: Who Do You Love by The Black Skirts_ **(Miyeon says she’s been listening to them a lot these days). 

Minnie leads them to an alleyway where the little shop is located with an open sign hanging over its front. Minnie grins widely when they enter the shop, its owner welcoming her in her native language. 

Miyeon hovers behind Minnie the entire time she talks with the elder woman in Japanese, not having a clue on the language they're speaking in. Minnie makes sure to introduce the brown haired to Mrs. Nakamoto and Miyeon bows innocently which the elder woman responds with a smile, "Welcome," in an accented Korean.

The owner then points them to a table for two by the window. Really, it seems like they're here together on purpose. 

"You surprise me Minnie." Miyeon refers to the girl’s Japanese.

"Likewise."

When Miyeon offers to get their orders, Minnie sits her down and informs her that she has requested two special bowls for them, promising that it's the best ramen in the city. Miyeon doesn't protest, her stomach growls, eager to confirm. 

Two brimming bowls of ramen arrive not long after and their mouth water while the food is being set on the table. Minnie doesn't prefer talking while she’s devoting to food. Meanwhile, Miyeon can't stop gushing about how her taste buds keep exploding even after continuously slurping the broth. Minnie laughs — for Miyeon she's willing to make an exception. 

The big light of hope turns into a wildfire. There's something indulging about looking up from her bowl to catch Miyeon stuffing her cheeks with noodles as the February breeze blows outside. It's sort of magical. 

Minnie decides that she wants to keep their blooming friendship and she can tell that Miyeon wants that too. 

  
  


–

  
  
  


"We need to stop meeting this way."

Minnie laughs at Miyeon’s statement as she shades the umbrella over their heads. The rain conjures a pattern upon the sidewalk and all over the tarmac. It falls in harsh drops, the gusting wind carrying them hurtling in every direction. fThe wintry-feel persists in spite of the fact that they've reached the beginning of Spring, Minnie hasn't seen much of a change in the ever-gray sky. She likes the rain though. She has always had a thing for melancholic atmospheres.

As of this moment, there's nothing melancholic about the rain. Minnie doesn't mind it. It's quite the opposite. 

Minnie puts a secure arm around Miyeon's shoulder before breaching through the angry faucets from above. The umbrella isn't the perfect fit for two people but it's sufficient not to wet more than their legs. As they exit the station, a thunder strikes and Miyeon clutches tight onto Minnie's arm. Minnie feels her heart thrum against her chest but she's rather focused on the closeness — Miyeon is right, they need to stop seeing each other this way. 

How they got into this situation is nothing intentional and funnily similar to their encounter last month. It's like any other cursed day where Soojin's car winded up back into maintenance, her best friend had come for her after classes ended and planned to take the subway to wherever their stomachs willed. Then somewhere in the middle, Soojin told her they were switching lines (something about Shuhua not having an umbrella with her).

Minnie groaned but went along, knowing her best friend loved to play the knight in shining armor. She doesn't really mind being Soojin's designated sidekick. But the idea of being a sidekick took a turn when they unexpectedly came across Miyeon at the next station. Miyeon wasn't waiting for her train, she was at her stop. She just doesn't happen to have an umbrella with her as well.

Outside the rain hisses. They chatted for a brief moment but Soojin had to rush in order to catch the fastest train to Shuhua. _Yeah,_ Soojin. Minnie stayed, aware that she had the item Miyeon had been dreading inside her bag. After all, Miyeon is starting to become a close friend and abandoning a friend would be cruel. Especially, if they've had each other's names under 'frequently contacted' for a few weeks now. 

"Do we have a certain destination?" Minnie asks attentively, the legs of her jeans getting wetter the more she walks. 

Miyeon looks up to the gloomy clouds then down to the path they're walking in, “To be honest, I was here for the local park but then it rains,"

"I noticed. It doesn't take a subway to get you back to your place from university." Minnie acknowledges.

"It doesn't." The brown haired agrees. 

"Why the park?"

"Best ice cream there is," Miyeon answers confidently, the other lets out a chuckle. "It's good enough to take you all the way here?"

"All the way here." She smiles.

"Should we get it then?"

Miyeon stops in her tracks and whips her head at Minnie with a bizarre look, "You're asking to get ice cream in the rain?"

Minnie shrugs, "I thought you said you wanted them?"

"Do you still drink iced coffee even when the weather is biting at your feet?" Miyeon questions instead, her eyes showing pure curiosity. Minnie frowns at the randomness but nods anyway, "Sometimes.. depending on my mood. Do you?"

Miyeon laughs an amused laugh instead, "You really swing everything by your mood, don't you?" she speculates then returns a question. "Well, it's still cold even if it hadn’t rained right?"

"..So we're getting ice cream?"

Miyeon starts walking again and Minne automatically moves her legs according to the latter’s speed as she's the handler of the object that's keeping them from being soaked. "I'm actually thinking of cup noodles."

Minnie shakes her head and exhales, almost smiling, "The convenience store it is then."

The rain doesn't seem to steady as it keeps battering the umbrella like hail. Minnie instinctively pulls the brown haired girl closer as they walk farther, eyes scanning for the nearest convenience store. The arm she puts around Miyeon is soaked but really, she doesn't mind, though Miyeon has scolded a couple of times ("Minnie hold the umbrella properly, you're gonna catch a cold.") and to think she's gonna listen — Miyeon is wrong.

A convenience store is spotted on the other corner of the street. Minnie leads them on crossing the road then they're met by a bus stop. Just as Minnie is about to go towards the other direction, Miyeon tugs her by the inside of her jacket, to the bus stop and sits her down. 

"What are you doing?" Minnie frowns while closing the umbrella. 

Miyeon hugs herself then takes the seat beside her. Minnie shifts her gaze and meets Miyeon's daring eyes, "Since you like wetting yourself so much, you don't really mind the rain, don't you?"

"No," Minnie shakes her head. "I like it."

Now that she has admitted it, Minnie notices how Miyeon's shoulders lifted. The exubrance in her expression and the mischievous curl of her lips. Miyeon looks like she's plotting something in her head and Minnie is scared _slash_ intrigued, she never knows what goes inside that pretty head.

"Minnie," her name sounds like sugar on Miyeon's lips.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be mad." She says in an evenly sweet tone and Minnie just— stares. Like she's spellbound.

Miyeon breaches then grabs the umbrella from Minnie's hand, and approaches a troubled-looking student at the other end of the bus stop. Minnie is in disbelief, jaw mopping the floor when Miyeon gives the young girl her umbrella. The student looks thankful, bowing repeatedly at Miyeon who offers a very kind smile, then she hears Miyeon wishing the young girl a safe trip back home, gently patting her shoulder before returning to her.

Minnie blinks when Miyeon's knees brush hers. She closes her eyes in a moment, purses her lips after, and tilts her head upwards. "Did you— did you just—"

Miyeon holds her shoulder to raise her from the seat, and Minnie does. As they're both on their feet, Minnie becomes cognizant of the proximity, that she is close enough to bump her nose on Miyeon's. Heat creeps into her face and Miyeon giggles, taking a step back. 

"Don't be mad," she says it again, this time with a hint of playfulness in her tone. Minnie puffs out a breath, "I'm not— mad. I'm just confused."

Miyeon exhales through a grin, creating a faint vapor. She glances out to the streets past the heavy downpour and fine mist, umbrellas dotting the sidewalk, leaves dancing with thousands of miniature water that's drizzling down.

"It's pretty out here Minnie," Miyeon states, voice filled with wonder. And Minnie trails her eyes to where Miyeon is looking, she sees what the latter meant. It is pretty. But it doesn't help her to be less confused.

"You said you liked the rain, right?" Miyeon turns back to her. Minnie nods, puzzled at the excitement on Miyeon's face. 

"Well Minnie," starts Miyeon as she takes a second step back. "I do too." 

Another step and raindrops start kissing the top of Miyeon's head. Shock crosses Minnie's face, her mouth dropping slightly as she instinctively reaches out to pull Miyeon back, but the latter moves away swiftly. 

"What are you doing?" Minnie yells through the fizz.

Miyeon lifts her head to the sky with a wide smile on display. She unfolds her palm, rain creating a sweet pattern upon her skin, fresh and flowing from her forehead down to her feet. Minnie feels something stir within her at the sight. 

"I thought you said you liked the rain!" Miyeon yells back. 

Minnie groans inwardly, she does like the rain. She’s even lost count on how many times she's let the rain wash over her bare skin, but right now, she isn't on her way home or anywhere near the dorm. She hasn't gotten any spare clothes, so Minnie thinks twice before freezing her body to death. 

But she sees Miyeon ever so lively under the droplets even when drenched head to toe. Minnie curses under her breath. She can't let Miyeon stand in the rain alone. Not when she craves company every time the cold water covers her skin. It’s unfortunate that none of the people she's close with sees eye to eye with her, but stands Miyeon in front of her — like an answer to her wish. 

Minnie shakes the remaining worry from her head and wills her feet to take her to Miyeon. When the rain trickles down softly, each droplet alighting on her skin with a sense of coolness, Minnie is reminded by the carefreeness she longs to feel in this weather. 

She stands before Miyeon with a soft smile grazing her lips and slowly, Miyeon lowers her head, revealing every feature for Minnie to fawn at. Minnie finds beauty in the beads over Miyeon's face and the ones that hang on her lustered lashes. Her hand itches to brush the strands sticking on the other's forehead. When their eyes meet after, melodic laughter suffuses the drizzle, it's like the rain has given them a sudden glow of happiness.

"Have you done this before?" Minnie asks. 

To her surprise, Miyeon shakes her head. "Was always too scared to try," she does a twirl and it catches Minnie off guard.

"Woah, easy," she warns with a chuckle.

Miyeon doesn't seem to mind as she starts moving her feet to the rhythmic thuds on the ground. Minnie has sat, walked, and run in the rain but never dances. Never sees the fun in it either — at least until she meets this whimsical side of Miyeon. 

Somehow, Miyeon manages to convince Minnie to dance with her, even though it doesn't last a minute. They then stroll along the path past the bus stop, deliberately missing the nearest convenience store just so they could stay in the rain longer. As they walk, Miyeon nudges Minnie with her forearm and tells her how perfect it would be to have music in the background. 

Little does she know, music is how Minnie's mind works. Miyeon's movements are mapped out like a music sheet — lively tempo, correct notes — inside her head. Minnie hears the song play in her ear, the heavenly guitar strums makes her feel like she is floating on a cloud, synchronizing the way Miyeon makes her feel.

  
  


–

  
  


Minnie has a list — of playlists she wants to create. It keeps her on track, and so far, each number has been crossed aside from the one that sits at the very bottom of her list.

  1. _Make a playlist for 'her'._



It is sweet as it is frustrating. No one has ever made her want to add a single song to that folder. 

Well, to be fair, there aren't many people on the agenda either. Minnie can date plenty if she wants to. She's often complimented for her looks, has a decent personality if given the time to unfold — she's just picky. Or doesn't crave emotional touch for that matter. In other words, she's not easily swooned by people. 

But then there's Miyeon. Sickeningly sweet and beautiful Miyeon. Minnie acts a fool whenever she's around.

There's a magnetic pull and Minnie wished it was merely physical attraction, but there are other versions of Miyeon that she's undeniably drawn to. Miyeon has a terrible sense of humor and 90% percent of the time laughs at Minnie's horrible jokes. Miyeon takes every little thing in her care, although Minnie calls her _a_ _human sloth,_ she admires the effort Miyeon pours into the things she does. And Miyeon is always the smartest person in the room, she was born to ask mind-bending questions and create brilliant ideas. 

As to creating brilliant ideas, Minnie has seen the short films Miyeon stores in her laptop. From something as inconsequential as _just for fun home vids_ to the projects she submitted to pass her classes throughout the years. Minnie knows very little about film making but she guesses it's not far too different from composing. It's all about creating, concocting, molding whatever's inside one's mind and Miyeon has a beautiful, _beautiful_ mind. She has beautiful hands to objectify the beauty inside her head. Miyeon and film making are two beautiful things conjured in one cohesion, that Minnie can assure.

Another is that Miyeon listens. Miyeon listens to Minnie's every day shit, to her loopy AM thoughts, to her little slip ups about what she likes and what she doesn't. Miyeon listens and she learns. She asks whether Minnie has had her coffee after good morning texts, offers company when Minnie has too many stacks of paper to finish, taunts Minnie to take her food-venturing as an effort to lift the girl’s somber mood. Miyeon is so considerate, it makes Minnie at a loss for words sometimes and just wants to kiss her in gratitude. Kidding (not really).

The best part is that she lets Minnie return all those attentiveness. So it's easy — so easy for Minnie to one day wake up in the early sun and insert the songs she and Miyeon listen to all the time. 

It's not until days later that Minnie comes down her high and realizes that the playlist is no longer empty. Like _Holy shit it has three fucking songs._ Granted, three songs aren't many but her throat doesn't abruptly dry at nothing. She has yet to figure out her feelings towards Miyeon, nonetheless the playlist glares at her like a hypocrite. 

It has been, more or so, two months since she and Miyeon have gotten closer. Two months can be dreading but it can also pass like a whirl. For Minnie it's definitely the latter.

She looks past the window, at the soft and diffuse sunlight, the sky isn't as gray as it was during winter, there's a promise of warm summer days ahead. On the sidewalk, the previously denuded branches have brought back its green and people aren't wearing heavy-padded coats anymore, their clothes are lighter as their moods seem to be. 

Minnie lets out a breath onto the steering wheel, forehead resting on it as her thumb scrolls up and down the not-so-empty folder. _Two damn months._ The version of Minnie who hasn't met Miyeon would look at her in pity. _I must be crazy._ What's even crazier is that she's currently—

"Hey, sorry it took so long,"

In front of Miyeon's apartment. And has been for the past hour. 

She locks her phone and pushes herself to sit up against the jock. Glancing at Miyeon, she flashes a grin, "No worries, buy me dinner instead,"

Miyeon rolls her eyes good-naturedly as she twists her torso to grab the seatbelt. Minnie takes the chance to scrutinize the girl's appearance. Unlike usual, Miyeon has her hair tied up and the artificial color on her cheeks are slightly more prominent. Nevertheless, she dresses very Miyeon-y and Minnie likes that about her. She looks good.

After the seatbelt clicks, Miyeon turns her attention back to Minnie and catches her squinting, "What?"

"Did you just wake up from a nap?" The reply Minnie receives is a slap on her arm. She whines a quiet 'ow' but it doesn't stop laughter from erupting. 

"Hey I dressed up today!" Miyeon objects and Minnie's cackle starts to echo in the car as she clutches onto her stomach. "I spent _hours_ picking the right outfit and she picks on me?" The brown haired mumbled under her breath as an act of whinge.

Minnie shouldn't have listened. She would've missed it if her senses weren't heightened whenever Miyeon is around. 

The width of her mouth falters into an idiotic-looking parted lips. _Miyeon spent hours on picking an outfit to see me?_ It's unnecessary for her insides to swell at the thought but Minnie doesn't have full control of her body. 

She doesn't have full control either when she says, "You look good."

Miyeon stops sulky-shifting and pauses for a brief moment, "Really?"

Minnie gulps, eyes altering between the road and the girl sitting on the passenger seat. She turns the key in the ignition and nods, "Yeah,"

"But.."

Minnie shoots an eyebrow, "But..?"

"Is it a good kind of good?" Miyeon asks like she's scared to emphasize the word. "I mean— the word itself is so ambiguous, you can say someone looks good because they don't look that bad. Or good because people look good on average and it's a way of commenting on someone's outfit without really—"

"Pretty," she exhales sharply. "I— I meant you look pretty." Minnie kind of wants to save herself from embarrassment and add a last minute 'good'. The flustered look on Miyeon's face keeps her from doing that.

"Oh.."

Minnie feels the heat flushes in her ears that followed by an unforeseen courage, "You always do." She says in the quietest tone she's ever spoken in.

 _What the fuck is this atmosphere?_ Minnie feels like a kid around their first crush. She hates how her heart is racing unbelievably fast over giving a simple compliment, hates how she melts when she spots Miyeon smiling from the corner of her eye. 

"Playlist?" Miyeon asks softly, putting a railing on her thoughts. 

Minnie blinks. _Oh._ "Oh," she connects the bluetooth from her phone to the car's audio and chooses The Strokes' later album. **_Now Playing: Under Control by The Strokes._ **

Miyeon sighs out her nervousness, "Are you sure you're okay with driving me? Because I'm fine with taking the subway or the bus—"

Minnie's lips unconsciously start to curl upwards.

"Miyeon, Miyeon, Miyeon," she calls, biting at the other's sentence to gain her attention. 

Miyeon stops and registers very quickly to the comfort laced in Minnie's voice. "I was the one who offered, I'm more than okay with it."

"I just don't want to bother you."

"You're not." Minnie assures, soft-voiced and sincere.

Miyeon visibly softens, and murmurs a coy 'okay'. Minnie thinks she is unbelievably cute while stepping onto the pedal, head cleared from the scary feelings because Miyeon is here to replace them with warmth. 

They wind up at the intersection where Miyeon's acting course is located. 

Entering the low building, Minnie refuses to leave Miyeon's side until she is in one of the rooms. And even then, Minnie still hovers behind the door, peeking inside through the lite. 

People sit freely on a wooden platform, holding a script except for the woman who stands before them. Miyeon bows and takes a quick notice of everyone, smiling at her, soon they usher her to sit with them. _Miyeon is really likable I guess._

After receiving the script, it's like a click of switch. Everyone begin practicing what Minnie assumes are the roles they're given. She looks around at other faces, most of them around her age, some are in their early 30s and some are younger. Most of them look like they've been doing this for a long time. They know when to get in depth and when to conjugate in groups and discuss dialogues. 

As for Miyeon, she spots the latter reenacting a scene in a circle of four. One of them, to her surprise, is Song Yuqi. It's amusing to say the least, seeing Miyeon smile a smile that isn't hers yet looks thrivingly natural in it. It is effortless and Minnie is thrown off. 

"You're like a mom," 

Minnie jolts at the voice behind her, placing a hand on her pounding heart. She is ready to spit profanities the moment she spins around, but is forced to tame her tongue when she finds it is Soyeon.

Soyeon perches on the waiting chairs by the wall with a tupperware on her lap. Minnie's gaze darts at the cuts of cucumber pushed to the side. 

"On her child's first day of school." Soyeon says through a mouthful of _kimbap._ Minnie thinks she's much less intimidating when her cheeks are stuffed with food. 

"Are you taking.." Minnie trails off, motioning her fingers between Soyeon and the door. 

"No, I'm here for Yuqi," she objects. 

"Oh yeah," it comes to her attention. "I saw her inside, I didn't know she also majors in—"

"Poli-Sci," Soyeon cuts her off as she looks up from her food towards Minnie. Minnie stammers for a brief second, blinking twice, "O- Oh I thought.."

"Yuqi takes the things she likes seriously, that's just how she is," she pokes a cucumber out of the roll and pops it into her mouth. "And she also likes sneaking veggies into my food." It sounds like something Soyeon would say to herself, Minnie feels as if she's eavesdropping though she's not. 

"But Miyeon is different, isn't she?" For someone who didn't exchange more than five sentences during the trip, Soyeon seems willing to keep the conversation flowing. "She has the talent for it."

Minnie spares a glance inside, a glint looming in her eyes seeing Miyeon try to relive a certain scene. "She does,"

"You should see her when she beholds a camera," 

Minnie turns back to Soyeon, only cuts of cucumber remain inside the tupperware. "You'll know she's born for it."

Minnie solemnly takes what Soyeon said in mind as she stands in front of the door for another two hours. Too engrossed in every movement Miyeon makes to feel the numbing of her calve muscles. 

When the course ends, Miyeon is startled to find Minnie at the exact spot she left her. Which she excused to have walked around and coincidentally ended up in the same place. Miyeon doesn't press further as Minnie is quick to suggest, "Up for ramen?"

Miyeon is pretty damn hungry so she nods keenly, tugging Minnie outside of the building. In the shop where they slurp up savory noodles, Minnie opens up a small talk. 

"You're really good, you know?" she says. "I was really amazed." 

Miyeon presses her nose to the _renge_ handle, hiding what it seems to be a smirk. "So, you were watching me,"

Minnie is as red as a tomato. She wants to disagree but relents, demolishing a chunk of twisted noodles in her mouth as a subtle 'yes, I was watching you'. 

"Well, I' m honored to be watched, thank you.”

"Right, so I met Soyeon," Minnie hastily changes the topic as she badly wants to move on from the previous one. Miyeon laughs into the rim of her bowl, "I know, we talked to her before we left Minnie."

Minnie grimaces, another 'right' stills on her tongue. 

"Can I ask you something?"

She looks up at her, "Sure," 

"When did you start loving filming?" 

Miyeon places the chopsticks and _renge_ on the rim then dabs her chin with a tissue before slightly leaning back, putting her lips together into muse. "I was eight when I first picked up a camera,"

"Found it in the attic, inside one of the boxes where my dad kept his junkies, he didn't find it as precious as it was during his younger days and told me to keep it. Ever since then I just became obsessed with capturing and filming every moment there is. It felt like carving memories into my brain and easily, I fell in love with it."

Minnie saw twinkles in Miyeon's eyes when she talked, like the topic reached through the corners of her heart, and Minnie stared at her, rapt. Miyeon knows where her heart lies and it appeals to Minnie. Not many have figured it out in their early twenties. But Miyeon dreams and she is driven to achieve. She thinks it's the most divine thing she's known about Miyeon to this day.

Minnie props her chin on the back of her hand, a bit in a dreamy state, "I'd love to see you film someday, if that is okay."

The smile that appears on Miyeon's face is incredibly bright, blinding even. "It's more than okay."

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


_"You have a crush,"_

Minnie grabs a box of cereal from the drawer and grunts as she struggles with the packaging to neatly pour into the bowl, careful not to clutter the kitchen counter, hence she doesn't want Soojin to come stomping and nag in her ear. 

_"Totally, and it's Mariana Trench deep, like you've got it bad!"_

_"I'm pretty sure it's blatant too,"_

Minnie curses inwardly in result of putting too much than her regular bowl, but shrugs as there's no such thing as too much cereal. She twists on her heels and opens the refrigerator, hunching to reach for the milk.

_"Oh my god, does this mean Nicha is breaking the two years no relationship strike?"_

_"Two years? Didn't she say she dated that pediatrician major last year?"_

_"I think what she meant is, she slept with her on multiple occasions, right Nicha?"_

_"Maybe she's sleeping with her too. Nicha, have you slept with her? Is that why you caught feelings?"_

Minnie groans, placing the milk carton beside the bowl then grabs her phone that she left above the microwave. Facing the front camera towards her face, Minnie is greeted by boisterous cheers and excitement overflowing in Lisa's and Sorn's expression. Minnie sighs, she is starting to regret telling about Miyeon on Facetime. 

_"Tell us, tell us! You slept with her, didn't you?"_ Lisa wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Minnie wishes they aren't thousands of miles apart so she could flick the girl's bangs. 

"No!" She moans into her palm. "It's not like that at all."

 _"Then have you at least kissed her?"_ Now it's Sorn's turn to investigate.

Minnie bites her lip, "It's not like that."

_"What? What do you mean it's not like that?"_

Lisa giggles, _"You're so being a pussy,"_

"Lalisa Manoban, I will burn your bangs," she threatens, huffing at her phone.

 _"Then I'd do the same,"_ the other defenses. 

Minnie scoffs, "Please, I look fine without bangs," she brushes her bangs and messily parts it in the middle.

 _"You're right, you don't look bad,"_ says Sorn in surprise. _"As for Lisa.."_

Silence.

_"You guys are assholes."_

Minnie bursts out laughing, followed by Sorn coming from her phone's speaker. She trudges back to the counter and twists the cap off then adds milk into the bowl, the cereal beginning to float as she keeps pouring. 

_"No but really, you have a gigantic crush Nicha,"_

"It's not a _gigantic_ crush," Minnie waves, though she isn't sure herself. 

_"It is and I'm betting by the end of the year, you'll be joining me on a double date and Sorn can go mingle by herself."_

_"Hey!"_

Minnie eyes Lisa's determined and Sorn's offended faces from above, and chuckles. It's been so long since college had taken them to different paths, Lisa to Melbourne and Sorn all the way to New York. She misses the times when they were attached to the hip like superglue back in their home country. Having sleepovers, sneaking to concerts, and trying cigarettes. Spending days without a care in the world. 

They have grown so much from their rebellious teen years. Minnie watches them cope with life in a foreign country like she does herself. And she's proud of what they've achieved. A year away from graduating, chirpy Sorn is interning in her dream company, bratty little Lisa is choreographing routines in her free time and wholesomely sharing a flat with her sexy Australian girlfriend (Lisa is going to strangle her for saying this), and Minnie has been pretty occupied in completing her final arrangement. 

Life has been busy, but it's good. The only weakness is that it's lacking romance. 

_"You know, you should go for it,"_

Minnie hums through a mouthful of cereal.

_"No woman would waste their time hanging out with somebody if they don't, at least, return your feelings in the slightest bit."_

Minnie wanted to say that Lisa was just talking nonsense because it's hard to believe that Miyeon may feel the same way — with the butterflies, constant heat in her cheeks and all. And she would've if Soojin didn't barge in on the spur of the moment, well _not_ barge in, technically it's her dorm too. Shuhua gets in after, greeting Minnie with a high pitched 'hi' then Miyeon comes last, closing the door behind her. 

Minnie's heart skips a beat. 

She almost loses the grip on her phone when Miyeon approaches her with a delicate smile and holds up the paper bag she's holding. "I bought you brownies and coffee. Soojin said you're struggling for a philosophy test tomorrow, I thought I'd come over and help."

Minnie is forever grateful she's the only Thai speaker in the room because ("Hold up, Nicha is lover girl here?" "Holy shit, Sorn I think she is. Hi I'm Lisa, Nicha has a big fat crush on you!"). Thankfully, she's quick enough to press the end button.

"Who was that?"

"No one important."

"Okay... should we get to studying or do you wanna finish that first?" Miyeon asks, the width of her smile expands as she takes a few steps closer. 

Minnie blinks multiple times and grins like a goon. The cereal on the counter starts to chill the more she goggles at Miyeon's presence, the girl doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. 

It's new and scary — the feelings she's discovered for Miyeon but to her knowledge, what matters most is that she's comfortable. And right now, Miyeon is the biggest comfort she knows.

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


"Minnie look here!"

A brilliant sun steps forth from spring time, wrapping them in a summer-infused breeze. Summer comes fast. It's sticky and sweaty as she squeezes in the subway before she knows it. Therefore, Minnie has been taking her car a lot more these days, even if it means storing extra caffeine in the kitchen's drawer. 

Soojin had been frightened as driving in early mornings wasn't Minnie's thing and it could potentially lead her to crashing. So she thought it was a good idea to trim and thin those long bangs, giving at least Minnie a 20/20 vision. 

Minnie had been delirious after having to spend six hours in the studio when Soojin announced they were going to the salon. She just didn't expect to be blonde when she got out. Minnie thought she looked like a completely different person. 

Maybe instead of being shoved with metal concert flyers, she'd be given pop flyers instead. The blonde _knows_ she has mentioned that she isn't one to judge people's taste in music, nonetheless something about that gives her the creeps. But Miyeon had shown enthusiasm on her new hair color, gushing over how it suits her better, ("You look bright, like the Minnie I know.") and it was all the confirmation Minnie needed to keep the color.

Halfway swimming through a river of people, Miyeon takes her camcorder out and aims it towards Minnie. Minnie grimaces and ducks her head to avoid being shot. "I thought we were shooting the market,"

"We are." Miyeon affirms, moving her camcorder to catch Minnie but misses as the blonde has somehow moved to her back. 

"I'm not part of the market," Minnie points out as she places both hands on Miyeon's shoulders. 

"No but," Miyeon starts then twirls to take a shot of the blonde. "You're a part of my film." She toys a smile.

The emphasis on ‘my’ makes Minnie's heart tango. She dislikes the flattery but it's there. Minnie fakes a feigned expression for the sake of not being obvious and puts her hand on top to lower the device.

"Director Cho please stick to the original cast that doesn't include a Kim Minnie," 

Miyeon pouts at her, scorning the other's request, "But I think this Kim Minnie is a good addition to the cast list,"

Minnie snickers, "Miyeon these bags refused to be filmed," pointing to the dark sockets under her eyes from frequently pulling all nighters.

"If I only wanted to shoot the market itself, I wouldn't have brought you here with me Minnie," Minnie retorts. "I need people."

Minnie sighs and rests her hands on her sides, squinting at the radiant sunlight, "There are enough people in this market."

"It's a good shot Minnie,"

"It's better if I'm not in it,"

"Minnie,"

"When a camera finds me I tend to act unnatural,"

"It's a good shot." Miyeon marks.

Minnie huffs, "Well, you must be mistaken."

"Are you judging my artistic imperative?" Miyeon questions and Minnie feels her insides cripple, _is this Miyeon's version of a trick question?_

"Fine," Minnie relents. "But no face shots."

Miyeon's mouth cracks open into a grin, pulling the camcorder close to her chest, "Got it. No face shots."

They saunter through the path provided by the square, moving between the stalls, selling from sacks of nuts and dried fruit to chicken skewers and rice cakes. Miyeon makes sure she records all the hustle and bustle, the transaction between stall holders and buyers, the bumping into people and toes trodden on. 

Secretively, she shoots candid shots of Minnie from behind and from her sides. It's not like Minnie doesn't notice — she does, but Minnie would hate to bother Miyeon in her element. Even though it smells like a fusion of street food and sweat and Minnie is desperate to breathe in some fresh air, it is not everyday that she gets to see this side of Miyeon. 

Eyebrows furrowed, tongue sticking out a little between her lips, and a centered look in those brown eyes. Minnie is starting to recognize the details Miyeon makes when she's fixated.

Long enough, Minnie suggests to rest by one of the less crowded stalls to pull a quick breather. Miyeon has put her camcorder back into the backpack slinging on her shoulders, just as exhausted in the sweltering heat. 

Minnie leans against a faded stall sign. The sun above darts its rays, setting up a golden tone on her skin. It highlights the strands peeking from her loose ponytail, the line of her jaw, and her neck muscles. Miyeon moves like she's witnessed a miraculous scenery, hastily taking out her camcorder from her backpack, fingering the focus as it steadies to take a shot of Minnie. 

Then pitch black. 

Miyeon raises her eye from the viewfinder to see Minnie's palm pressed flat on the lens. She's on the edge to scold Minnie for imprinting the lens, and she would've if she wasn't so distracted by something else.

"I thought we agreed on no face shots," says Minnie dismissively. 

The response she receives is Miyeon's face shaping in amusement, "Wow..."

Minnie plans to question but Miyeon seals her mouth by taking down her camcorder and replacing it with her own hand. "Your hand is really big,"

And it's the first time Minnie has taken it into notice because Miyeon's palm is pressed against hers and— _Oh my god, Miyeon's hand is on mine._ Miyeon's hand is on hers and it feels electric, surging throughout Minnie's body like a magnetic field. 

The difference between their hand sizes is very significant. A decent inch in comparison and Minnie finds it fucking cute — so cute that a blush starts to coat her cheeks. 

The warmth of Miyeon's hand feels like a pleasant static from head to toe. Minnie thinks that _maybe, maybe, maybe_ _,_ she could conjure enough courage to slip her fingers in between Miyeon's. But Minnie has always been too much of a thinker and Miyeon is the one who prefers action, so it catches her off guard when Miyeon rotates her hand and pushes her fingers slowly through each gap. 

An explosion, a spark, followed by a tingling sensation in her stomach. _It fits perfectly,_ Minnie thinks. Maybe she's high on _whatever_ this is, but a whistle of wind tells her that Miyeon thinks the same too. 

There, she finds enough bravery to properly intertwine their fingers, squeezing them tight. Minnie draws in a deep breath, she doesn't remember the last time things felt this right. Avowing her gaze at their tangled hands, Minnie’s mouth curls upward. When looking up, she sees the same expression on Miyeon and _goodness, does she look so pretty under this light._

A splash of orange starts to stretch out throughout the horizon then it strikes her. She hasn't felt the urge to kiss someone _this_ badly until she sees the mesmerized look on Miyeon's face as she takes footage of their entwined hands. And Minnie realizes she wants to share the air she's breathing with Miyeon and Miyeon only. She wants to know whether Miyeon's lips are as warm as her hand, wants to feel her lungs burn when she kisses the life out of her.

It is a beautiful feeling that the two have discovered and are reluctant to let go. Miyeon's hands fit Minnie's like how it's stated in an overly played love song. 

Speaking of love songs, Minnie has one stuck in her head right now.

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


_**minnie** _

_bad news . . ._

_17:20 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_let me guess_

_did you burn down the dorm?_

_17:23 PM_

  
  


**_minnie_ **

_..._

_idk why u assumed i burned dorm but worse_

_its an essential crisis_

_17:24 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_gasp !!!_

_17:24 PM_

**_minnie_ **

_gee_

_u dont have to fake enthusiasm u know_

_17:24 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_i didn't :(_

_17:24 PM_

**_minnie_ **

_right so,,_

_THE AIR CONDITIONER IN MY ROOM BROKE D:_

_17:27 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_oh.._

_that's bad. like really bad._

_17:28 PM_

  
  


**_minnie_ **

_IK ;-;_

_im sweating my fucking ass off_

_soojin is gonna give me hell for being in her room_

_esp since she has shuhua over_

_17:28 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_oh god_

_you don't wanna touch her bed_

_or..... any surface for that matter_

_17:30 PM_

  
  


**_minnie_ **

_didnt plan to_

_ive learned my lesson_

_17:32 PM_

**_miyeon_ **

_good._

_you could come over to my place if you want_

_17:33 PM_

**_minnie_ **

_are u sure?_

_17:40 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_of course_

_i wouldn't want you to turn into a roasted crab :p_

_17:41 PM_

  
  


**_minnie_ **

_hahaha_

_very funny miyeonnie_

_what time should i come over?_

_17:42 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_7 should do_

_17:45 PM_

**_minnie_ **

_oook_

_do u want chowmein?_

_17:47 PM_

**_miyeon_ **

_you know i could never resist_

_17:47 PM_

**_minnie_ **

_great!_

_see u at 7 loser_

_17:50 PM_

**_miyeon_ **

_boo. rude._

_ >:-( _

_Read 17:53 PM_

  
  


Minnie arrives at Miyeon's flat building twenty minutes early. She was too excited to come inside Miyeon's place for the first time, she didn't realize she was already down the street, ordering two servings of chowmein when the clock hit six. Also, she kept hearing suckling noises behind Soojin's door and Minnie had to think rationally if she didn't want her ears to be tainted. 

The chowmein was ready to be picked in fifteen minutes. Minnie spent an extra ten minutes picking at the coins she received as an exchange, not wanting to look extremely eager for arriving too early. Once the minute hand stopped at seven, Minnie rose from her seat and drove to Miyeon's place. 

She has memorized the route like the back of her hand as she's often picked up and dropped Miyeon off, but never had it slipped her mind that Miyeon would actually invite her over. It isn't a big deal, they're friends and friends go to each other's places all the time. Minnie doesn't know why her heart is dancing like it is. 

Unlike Minnie who's stuck at the university's dorm until she graduates, Miyeon lives in a decent apartment complex. Definitely where most college students couldn't afford. The building isn't million dollars fancy but it is expensive, Minnie can tell as she isn't a stranger to wealth. She just chose to be inconspicuous of her family's wealth in order to blend in easier with the other students. 

She takes the lift to the fifth floor, whistling in giddiness as she waits for it to reach her floor destination. She hasn't informed Miyeon that she'd get there early but guesses the latter wouldn't mind. When the lift dings and the panel slides open to each side, Minnie walks out happily, slowing her steps to search for Miyeon's flat number. 

As the blonde moves her head distractedly, someone bumps into her shoulder hard enough for a cuss to escape her mouth. Minnie then glances back, about to utter an apology until she notices the woman's flowing tears. A crease forms on the skin between her eyebrows, she may be wrong but Minnie swears she's seen her somewhere. 

Minnie thinks she's extremely pretty despite her smudged mascara and angry red eyes, in a way it isn't common to see such visuals that don't belong to an artist. 

Before Minnie could say anything, the woman had already gone dashing past her. She's taken aback but shrugs. It isn't her thing to pry into strangers' business, so she chooses to continue searching for Miyeon's flat. A few steps ahead and Minnie is met by a door with the number she's been looking for. 

She's about to ring the bell when she sees a slight crack through the door. Minnie stares in bewilderment. _D_ _oes Miyeon never lock her door or something? I should probably call Miyeon. Okay but what if she got robbed?_ Growing concerned, she pushes the door halfway and seeps in between the gap it created. Minnie is surprised to be met by deafening silence. 

The flat is large for a person to live in. Minnie unties her shoes and slips out of it quiet enough to not make a sound. From the threshold, she can see into the living room. A gray suede sofa sits in front of a TV with a low round table set in a nice distance between the furniture and the electronic device. In the corner lies a pearly white upright piano, the floor is polished vinyl wood and it's cool against Minnie's feet. Crossing further, Minnie meets the kitchen where the countertops that are made out of white quartz, glisten like they've been wiped clean for the nth time today.

The kitchen island that sits in the middle isn't as tidy though. Two disregarded cans of beer and a figure come into her peripheral vision, Minnie feels her chest being tied in a knot. Miyeon is standing on the edge of the kitchen island, knees buckled, back bended to rest her elbows on the top with her face buried in her palms. Minnie hasn't touched her but she can actually feel how weak the latter is. 

"Hey," she whispered, in a soft, worried, but comforting way. It startles Miyeon and takes away the hands from her face, revealing her red nose and puffy eyes.

Minnie's frown deepens. Upon her presence, Miyeon rushes to brush her wet cheeks with the back of her hand and tries to muster a sincere smile, but she just looks hollow. "Oh Minnie, you're early,"

"Yeah, I am," Minnie answers in the same tone as she strides towards Miyeon. She puts down the chowmein on the countertop and carefully slithers her hand around Miyeon's arm. "What happened?"

"It's not a big deal," Minnie shakes her head, lips barely curving.

"Miyeon.."

"Really," she tries to brighten her voice. Miyeon breathes out shakily and reaches for the underside of Minnie's forearm. "I'm okay."

Minnie reaches up to wipe Miyeon's face, pupils wavering as she stares long into her eyes. "Miyeon, you're crying,"

Minnie makes a point. Miyeon bites her lip as if she is trying not to let it spill, but it does anyway. "I'm embarrassed,"

Minnie traces circles on the latter's tricep, urging her to continue, "I swear— it was unplanned, I didn't think anything would happen,"

Miyeon looks up to the white ceiling and blinks back her tears. Minnie's heart is just tearing at the sight. Then Miyeon reaches down to the pocket of her sweats and pulls out a worn out leather necklace with a moon pendant dangling in the center. 

"My ex came earlier to return this,"

 _Oh._ Minnie stills.

"We dated a long way back and broke up a year ago, and I don't know, we haven't talked since then yet she has the guts to show up— just to return a stupid necklace." Miyeon actually sounds more angry than sad, but Minnie doesn't really see the difference right now.

Minnie knows it's _not_ just a stupid necklace. It's not a stupid necklace because Miyeon is crying over it. She's hurt, so it must be precious to her, to them. Minnie reprimands herself to repress the jealousy and focus on being there for Miyeon. Because that's what it means to like someone right? To be there for them at all times even when it crushes you? 

"I'm sorry," Miyeon croaks, shoulders dropped. "You shouldn't have to hear any of this, you must be uncomfortable. Please just— forget about everything I say, I don't wanna make you—"

"Miyeon, don't. I'm all ears. I have two shoulders and two arms. I'm here for you."

Miyeon sucks in her lower lip, the corners of her eyes watering once again. Minnie doesn't have the heart to do nothing and draws her in gently. Miyeon doesn't move away from the touch and rests her face on Minnie's chest, close to her heartbeat, tears sliding across her cheeks then disappearing into Minnie's t-shirt.

Minnie sighs into Miyeon's hair as she holds her closely, murmuring soothing words into the other's ear. As she does, she begins putting the pieces together — the crying woman she bumped into in the hallway, the opened door, the two neglected beers on the kitchen island, and a dejected Miyeon. 

And Minnie was in fact, correct. 

The woman she bumped into is named Kim Jisoo, Miyeon's ex girlfriend of five whole years. Out of all forms of exes, she doesn't get why Miyeon's has to be a profoundly gorgeous new rising actress. _Yeah,_ Minnie wasn't wrong for thinking she might've seen her somewhere. Now that she recalls, it's probably on the cover of a magazine Shuhua read. Minnie realizes she'll probably be a sore loser in this competition even though she's not sure whether Kim Jisoo is still in the race. 

Maybe not as she heard Miyeon went on about how Jisoo is currently dating the biggest face in the fashion industry and oh, does she know whose name is displayed on every surface there is. Minnie may have to forget her little crush on the Chanel ambassador. 

But Minnie gets where Miyeon is coming from. They dated for so long then came to a tragic end, a year passed and Miyeon forgets about her, thinking she's living a new life when it's merely Jisoo's absence she had adjusted to. Hence why, it hit her hard when Jisoo came back to return a piece of her past that she had been stressing to forsake. 

Still, it doesn't help Minnie. If it took someone as ravishing as Kim Jisoo to sweep Miyeon off her feet then Minnie is fucked. Average student and makes-a-bunch-of-playlist Minnie can't compete. 

"Minnie," Miyeon calls faintly once they're seated on the sofa with Minnie's arm around her shoulders. "Will you play your playlist for me?"

Their eyes meet and Minnie feels like she's being sucked into a spiral. She gets the sudden urge to absorb every last drop of Miyeon's sadness. For a split second, an optimistic thought crosses her that maybe her playlists are enough, but soon realizes thatseeking comfort is one thing and liking someone is another thing. 

Minnie doesn't have much to offer, so her playlists are pretty much the only alternative. Even when giving earns her nothing, she doesn't care, for Miyeon she's willing to provide. 

The blonde scoots closer, grabbing her earphones from her pocket and jacking them into her phone. Hesitating, she raises a hand to tuck Miyeon's hair behind her ear and inserts the left piece. Miyeon's face is flushed red, drained from venting, and Minnie tries to comfort her a little with a smile. To her surprise, Miyeon smiles back. It's sufficient to make her insides flutter in the midst of hurting.

**_Now Playing: Gravity by Coldplay._ **

When Miyeon falls asleep, Minnie takes pride to slowly stray from the latter's warmth and ambles toward the piano in the corner. She sits down on the bench, a plethora of emotions swirling in her chest as she flexes her fingers. Minnie plunks her first note and plays the same song with the sound of Miyeon's cries whirring in her brain.

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


"Miyeon came asking for you," Soojin says the next time they ride the subway.

Minnie's fingers curl inside the pockets of her hoodie and nods uninterestedly, head bobbing to the song blaring through her earphones. 

Soojin arches an eyebrow, "This is the fourth time this week... did you guys fight?"

Minnie's mouth purses into a thin line. Fight? No, Minnie just decides to take a step back from this overly miserable feeling — even when it has been a week. It's not like she doesn't talk to Miyeon, she does, just not as often as she used to. Always coming up with excuses to shorten the conversation that eventually turns into actuality for the sake of distracting her thoughts from hopelessly drifting back to Miyeon. 

"We didn't."

"Yeah and you don't look like you ran over a puppy."

Minnie glares at her and grumbles, "Such ways of picturing things," 

Soojin raises her hand in defense. She then pokes Minnie's cheek and gives a gentle look, "You've been the most sulky this year Kim Minnie, were you rejected?"

Minnie's eyes almost pop from her skull, "No!"

Soojin muses and drums her fingers on the handle, "Did she leave you hanging?"

"...What?"

"Did she leave you hanging, after you confessed?"

"...What makes you think I confessed?"

"You didn't?"

"Why would I?"

A flick to her forehead. Minnie winces, she doesn't know why she's been parting her bangs these days. 

"You're fucking dense," comments Soojin through a sigh.

"What the fuck?" Minnie stares at her best friend like she's committed the most awful crime. 

"Shuhua told me Miyeon's ex came over before you did," Soojin finally says. Minnie freezes on her seat. "And you think she's not over her ex." Her best friend accuses.

Minnie doesn't know exactly when Soojin did find out about her undying feelings for Miyeon, but she doesn't hold back now. "She _cried_ Soojin. She cried for her and talked about that damn actress the whole night, what was I supposed to do?"

A smack to the back of her head. "Dude, fuck you—"

"Minnie. During nine months, she's spent eight knowing you and almost every single day you're together. Don't argue with me about this, Shuhua and I keep track on our free time— and you think Miyeon is gonna crawl back to her ex?"

Minnie can't seem to say a word. She swears this is the embodiment of a scene where the knight chastises their sidekick for being otherworldly stupid.

"Why did you think she lets her ex in, in the first place?" Soojin sounds exasperated, almost as if she's the one going through the situation. "Miyeon told Shuhua that she was _so_ excited to see you, she didn't even bother to check who was at her door."

Now Minnie's brain has gone haywire, lips parted. Soojin leans in (way too close for Minnie's liking) and stares at her straight in the eye. 

"Listen, I'm only gonna say this once. Miyeon _isn't_ going to go back to her ex if you keep your shit together." She deadpans. 

And it's like the clouds have parted. 

"Now stop staring at me and go make it up to her!"

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


**_minnie_ **

_can we go for a walk?_

_16:01 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_hey, i missed you!_

_and sure my class ended just now_

_16:15 PM_

  
  


**_minnie_ **

_alright_

_meet me at the park?_

_16:18 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_...which park?_

_16:18 PM_

  
  


**_minnie_ **

_the one that has the best ice cream_

_16:19 PM_

  
  


**_miyeon_ **

_i thought you'd never ask_

_i'll really see you right?_

_16:20 PM_

  
  


**_minnie_ **

_yes_

_i promise_

_Read 16:22 PM_

  
  
  
  


Autumn has always been Minnie's favorite. Months following her arrival in South Korea, the season greeted her with clear blue afternoons and red, auburn, yellow coated trees. She decided she loved how the breeze had a way of tousling her hair into buoyant curls and the soil smelled rich like it carried a fragrance of earth, Minnie had never once smelled such life back home. It had been the first Autumn she experienced in her life (with not yet a friend close enough to share the day or anybody else for that matter), Minnie was pretty satisfied to spend the season alone with nature. 

Now a few years have passed and Minnie has earned more friends than intended, even signed an invisible _friends for life_ contract with her dorm mate. This year blesses her with a new person, a deeper bond, romance. And Minnie wants to make sure she cherishes the only blessing she receives, although it's as frightening as rock climbing in Hanshelleren Cave.

Minnie walks down the track lined with deciduous trees with Miyeon beside her. Scarlet and gold leaves tumbling down and crunching beneath their feet as the quietness embraces them. It isn't as awkward as Minnie had pictured it to be, rather serene and moderates the intense fear and jealousy she's been feeling. It feels less worse with Miyeon by her side. Like it's easier to keep her grounded.

Minnie wishes there's the cable of her earphones to connect them, wishes there's a song playing in their ears as she has a fitting one in her head right now. She always does.

They went around the track once, in utter silence, then she tugs Miyeon aside, underneath the biggest tree that yields the warmest shade. There's a lopsided smile on her face by the cause of Miyeon's cuteness in a beanie and it feels like Minnie's frustration has evaporated into thin air.

They were supposed to have a serious talk. Minnie was supposed to look like how she did barely an hour ago, but _fuck—_ Minnie can't stop her cheeks from tugging the corners of her mouth upwards.

"Hi," 

"Hello," Miyeon's lips quiver as she speaks like she has so many things to say, but Minnie is unsure what they would be.

 _Okay, now this is awkward._ Minnie thinks about many ways to start the conversation. Just as she's about to open her mouth, Miyeon shuts her down.

"Can I— Can I say it first?" Miyeon stammers through it while fiddling the bottom of her sweater. Minnie nods, acknowledging the latter's vulnerable state. 

She inhales sharply through her nose then releases through her mouth and Minnie brings out her attentiveness altogether. 

"I'm sorry," Miyeon finally says after some time. "I know last week wasn't what you had in mind when I asked you to come over. I feel terrible for shoving all the feelings I've suppressed over a year to you. You were there for an air conditioner but ended up having to deal with my ex-drama, I understand that you'd feel weirded out afterwards but I just— miss you,"

Miyeon holds her innocent-goo-goo-eyed expression and Minnie is very, very soft. She's heard Miyeon say 'I miss you' many times and every time it happened, Minnie's heart did the craziest acrobatic movements. But this one is different. Minnie feels incredibly warm, like she's about to melt into the earth's core and fuse with whatever hot fluid they have going on down there.

"I feel so lonely without you and I know— it's only been a week but it's like I've just gotten awareness that you make my day ten thousand times less horrendous and it sucks not to have you around," Miyeon confesses, a little out of breath at the end. "I don't want things to be weird between us, I hate this drifting apart thing-y and to be clear I'm _not_ going back to Jisoo, not now or ever. Please forgive me, so we can go back to the way things were?"

 _Goodness._ Minnie doesn't know why Miyeon mentioned that part but God, she could kiss her right now. She wants to hold that pretty face with her palms and just kiss her square on the mouth. And it would be so perfect, kissing Miyeon in her favorite season.

In all likelihood, she would have if it wasn't for the crisp leave that fell right on her face. 

Giggles erupt from Miyeon's throat. Miyeon grumbles inaudibly as she waves the leave off her face, then sighs softly, deciding to push her needs aside as she's an adult (and has been for the past year) who's accustomed to be more responsible for her raging hormones and emotions. 

"I'm sorry too," Minnie says as she grazes the bottom of her shoe on the ground.

"I overreacted, I should've understood you better and not act all—" she tries to find the right words to say, gesturing with her hands. _Jealous? Grouchy? Like I don’t like you and pretend that it didn't hurt to see you crying over someone else?_

"Selfish," she says instead. "I wish I could've been there for you better."

Miyeon shakes her head and reaches for Minnie's hand, "You were there for me. Even though it got us all awkward, you were there just in time."

Minnie's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She's so fond of this girl in front of her. Gently, Minnie pulls Miyeon into a hug, arms around her shoulders securely as Miyeon holds her waist, nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

"Just so you know, I missed you too," Minnie whispers. She can feel Miyeon smiling against her while carving a murmured 'I missed you' onto her skin.

They go to get ice cream later. Miyeon choosing her favorite flavor for the both of them and Minnie paying (her pride and intention to woo her crush tells her so). She thinks it's working because Miyeon rolls her eyes then places a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Minnie feels like she's ascended for the entire day. It would be hard for future Autumns to beat this one. 

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


Winter comes in no time. Before Minnie could process everything that's going on in her life, she's already down to one last month. 

She remembers when she had first met Miyeon during this season, it was snowing mildly and Miyeon had been the last one to join the trip. She remembers being awestruck by the girl's features, thinking she was the most beautiful girl Minnie has ever seen. And Miyeon is.

Back then, Minnie would never think Miyeon would have a significant imprint in her life, not even after they had listened to Minnie's playlist for the first time. And it would be her wildest dreams to be seen as someone in Miyeon's eyes, but here she is now — treasured and attached to Miyeon.

Minnie wasn't told whose idea it was but Soojin said they were doing Secret Santa this year, the six of them ("What are we, eight?") ("A lot of people do this, it's not a big deal.") ("Soojin, I don't even buy you gifts on Christmas.") ("I know— Shuhua and Yuqi came up with the idea, can't you just go along with it?"). Of course, it had to be Shuhua. Soojin would've gone to hell with it if it wasn't for her girlfriend. 

The names were picked using an online simulator as they were all unable to make it before the twenty fifth, and Minnie was troubled when she got Soyeon. They were friendly and have talked more due to Yuqi and Miyeon's acting classes, but she doesn't know much about Soyeon other than she is also a music major and a freelance DJ. 

She texted Miyeon, typing in 'I'm fucked' to which Miyeon replied with three _ha's_ in caps and 'thank god I'm close with everyone'. Minnie scoffed behind the screen, a bit annoyed, it only lasted until Miyeon offered to go shopping for gifts together. 

Minnie liked the idea but was hesitant 'won't it ruin the surprise though? what if you're my secret santa?' and somehow she could feel Miyeon giving her _the_ look 'I wouldn't have asked you if I got you idiot'. 

Fair enough, Minnie picked her up later. Miyeon hijacked the bluetooth that time, Minnie is surprised how much she’s influenced Miyeon’s taste in music (although the latter leans more towards pop rock). **_Now Playing: Me & You Together Song by The 1975 _**("Good rock, right?"), Minnie glanced at her and chuckled ("Sure.").

They ended up splitting to different shops and Minnie is thankful, hence, she ended up purchasing a launchpad and it would've been obvious whom she bought it for. They met again after an hour, Miyeon borrowing two black shopping bags and Minnie had joked that she was carrying a human's body parts ("Maybe yours will be inside one of them by the end of the day."). Minnie hadn't known Miyeon could pull off a sinister smile, but in the future, if Miyeon happened to be casted for a horror film then she would definitely encourage her to do it. 

They had dinner at Miyeon's. Sitting crossed-leg with takeouts in their hands and _The Queen's Gambit_ playing on the TV screen. Minnie stayed over until **22.00** , Miyeon had snuggled closer when she announced that she would be going home, mumbling a drowsy 'stay'. Minnie's heart leaped at the suggestion, she would really love to if she didn't have early classes the next day. She brushed the strands from Miyeon's face softly and patted her cheek ("Maybe next time.").

Next time didn't really come as they were both busy dealing with last minute projects before the holiday. And suddenly, It's Christmas.

Turns out they will be having lunch and exchanging gifts in Miyeon's flat. It must explain the boxes filled with Christmas ornaments Miyeon had stacked in the living room. Usually, Minnie would've chosen to dress in a comfortable hoodie but she feels like dressing up, thus she chose a red long-sleeved turtleneck dress that goes just above her shins and topped it with a black leather jacket. 

Soojin surprisingly isn't dressed in a matching Christmas sweater. Minnie is disappointed, she was so sure Shuhua had told her that she hoped to wear couple sweaters with Soojin. Guess, that didn't go too well. 

When they arrive at Miyeon's place, everyone is already at their place. Yuqi and Soyeon are organizing the food placement, Shuhua is admiring the lights around the tree, and Miyeon — she stands behind the door with an inviting smile. Minnie is trying not to think about how good Miyeon looks with her sweater slipping off one shoulder or how her jeans fit the lower curves of her body flawlessly. 

"Merry Christmas," Miyeon greets them and pulls Soojin into a short hug. 

Minnie, from behind Soojin wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and instead of a hug, she receives a shove on the abdomen. 

"Ouch, no hug?"

"You're annoying."

Minnie lets it go because Miyeon clings to her arm as she comes to greet the others. 

Fifteen minutes into small talks, a jingle resonates around the walls, Yuqi announcing it's time to reveal the Secret Santas with a bell in her hand. They gather in Miyeon's living room. Miyeon, Yuqi, Shuhua sitting on the sofa in order. Minnie and Soojin choosing the floor, the blonde on Miyeon's edge and her best friend on Shuhua's. 

Soyeon stands in front of them, being the one in charge to hand over the presents. Minnie observes each one of their expressions when Soyeon called out their names to step up and claim the prize, mostly looking terrified and giddy at the same time. Minnie is the first one to be called, she stands with wide eyes and accepts the long box wrapped in pink paper, on it written 'please don't drop' and from the handwriting she doesn't have to take a guess.

It seems like Shuhua out of all gifts had bought a fancy wine, the brand printed in golden Chinese characters. Minnie is definitely saving this for tonight. "Thank you Shu," she grins while pulling the younger in a side hug then ruffling her hair. Shuhua looks proud to say the least. 

The next one is Yuqi, who squeals for a legitimate two minutes after finding out that her own girlfriend is her Secret Santa. Soyeon gives her a golden necklace with a deer pendant, Yuqi cries like a baby when the shorter one puts it on her. They share a disgustingly long kiss that has the rest groaning in their hands. 

Soojin comes in after, receiving a kitchen set from Miyeon which she deems very thoughtful. "You better start cooking for me after this," threatens Miyeon and Soojin just laughs. 

Meanwhile, Shuhua isn't too happy to get a box full of shampoos and hair treatments. "Song Yuqi, are you mocking me?"

Yuqi clicks on her tongue then sighs, "Read the letter inside the box."

The letter must've been pretty heartfelt since Shuhua pouts by the end of it and jabs Yuqi's arm, but suffocates her with a hug not even a second later. They remind Minnie of puppies. And it looks like Soojin and Miyeon got each other. Miyeon claps excitedly as Soojin's gifted her an aging camera she found in an antique shop, the results are pretty good too. Miyeon looks like she had just fallen in love all over again.

"And lastly— for me," Soyeon grabs the item Minnie had disguised in a Burberry shopping bag. Soyeon whistles and Minnie feels her fingers going jittery, "Man, I hope this is really Burberry."

She chews on her bottom lip nervously then — "Holy shit," 

She sees the shock in Soyeon's face and Minnie hopes it's a good thing. It should be, considering that Soyeon's mouth morphs into the widest smile. Minnie thinks the girl is adorable. "Minnie— wow, this is so— it must've cost a lot,"

Minnie scratches the back of her neck, "Don't worry, I know you DJ so I thought it was a good idea to buy you a launchpad."

"It is," Soyeon confirms, content. "Thank you Minnie." 

Relief washes over her. Minnie gives her thumbs up, Soyeon offers a shoulder bump instead. It's cute — very cute. They're getting along really well. As the conversations slip further, the heat of Miyeon's body is suddenly pressed against Minnie, a whisper in her ear, "Meet me in my room."

It doesn't take a second for Minnie to get up from the floor and follows Miyeon, keeping a safe distance between them (honestly, she just wants to make sure those jeans fit perfectly on Miyeon's bu—). The bedroom door creaks open and Minnie is met by gray walls, a tidy bed with plushies sitting atop and pictures Miyeon had taken plastered above a slick black desk. It smells like Miyeon too, sweet and flowery, Minnie may have tried to breathe in a little too much. 

In the middle of roaming eyes, Miyeon stands in front of her with a record of The Stroke's _The New Abnormal_ in her hands. "Merry Christmas Minnie,"

Minnie quickly adverts her eyes to the record, gaping as she fingers the edges of the cover delicately. "I remember you told me you used to collect their records back in high school, I assume you didn't bring them all the way here to South Korea, so I got you this. Think of this to reminisce when you miss home." Miyeon explains, every word coming out like a melody to Minnie's ears. 

Minnie is trying to process that Miyeon actually spent the time and thought to give her a present, even when she wasn't Minnie's Secret Santa. Not to mention that she purchased a record of her used to be favorite band — _fuck it,_ it might as well stay as her favorite band. Miyeon is surreal, this doesn't feel real, none of this is. 

Minnie wants to crumble on her feet when she meets Miyeon's pretty eye smile, and she looks so pretty with her hair cascading down on one side. Of course, over the side where it doesn't expose her shoulder. 

"You're an angel, you know that?" It sort of comes out naturally. Minnie is simply _so, so, so_ fond of her. Miyeon smiles in triumph, "Glad you noticed."

"But thank you, really, you didn't have to,"

"I know but I wanted to," she insists.

"You know, I bought you something too," Minnie says, a smirk making its way to her face.

"Oh really?" Miyeon taunts.

"Yeah," she hums. "It's in the car, I'll give it to you before I leave."

"Okay, I'll look forward to it,"

"But you must not open it until I'm out of sight."

"Why?" Miyeon furrows her brows.

Minnie swallows a little bit of saliva, "Just— don't."

"You're weird."

"I know, and you're smiling at me."

Miyeon groans and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Tell me if I'm smiling now,"

"Oh, you're even grinning," Minnie teases being the little shit that she is. 

"You are unbelievable, I'm going back to the others," Miyeon waves her off and walks towards the doorway. Minnie laughs and catches up, grabbing the other's hand before she could leave the room.

Minnie rests her back against the frame, somehow ends up pulling Miyeon into her but she's too distracted by the soft glow that beams over the side of Miyeon's face to fully grasp the miniscule gap between their bodies. Miyeon arches an eyebrow at her with arms crossed as she maintains a flat visage. 

"It's okay, you can smile if you want," she sing-songs.

Miyeon rolls her eyes, but doesn't fight back a smile, "You really get on my nerves sometimes."

Minnie shrugs, "Yet you haven't gotten rid of me,"

Miyeon laughs mindlessly as her eyes wander all over Minnie's face. Then it steadies on her for a moment and Minnie wonders what goes on inside those cavernous eyes. Miyeon is easy and hard to read at the same time, most times Minnie could read her like a song arrangement and other times Miyeon is impossible to interpret, like translating a language she isn't familiar with. 

This — this was one of those times. 

"You know, I had wished that we'd end up here," Miyeon rasps, voice a deeper timbre.

"Here? Why?" Minnie asks.

A huge smile falls upon Miyeon's pretty pink lips and she points above their heads. Minnie tilts her head upwards, her heart skipping a beat. 

"Mistletoe," she says and places both hands on Minnie's nape, and _oh god, oh god, she's leaning in_. Minnie may not look like she's losing her shit but trust me, it looks like the meteor scene from the movie _2012_ inside. 

Holding the record in one hand, Minnie uses her free hand to shyly rest on the arch of Miyeon's lower back. As much of a mess Minnie is in the head, she knows how terribly she's wanted this, she's not stupid enough to not try and meet Miyeon halfway.

Sadly, before their lips could align the sound of glass shattering rings throughout the flat, followed by Yuqi's deepest voice ("Ho, ho, ho, Seo Soojin you are on the naughty list!"). 

Startled, they jostle against each other. Miyeon then drops her head to Minnie's chest and groans, "You've got to be fucking kidding."

Fits of laughter escapes Minnie's mouth as she throws her head back, _that surely was unexpected._ Miyeon picks up her head, chin resting below Minnie's collarbone, cheeks crimson and lips morphed into a pout. "I hope it's not one of the mugs I bought last week," she sighs. 

Minnie looks down and strokes her back softly, "Are those the ones we picked at the mall?"

Miyeon nods, "Yeah,"

"Oh god, not those. I liked them."

"That makes the two of us."

To be theatrical, it takes Jupiter and its seventy nine moons for Minnie not to kiss that pout away. It's so hard, mainly because Miyeon's lips look luscious and soft up close they make Minnie's world gyrates. But Minnie knows she won't be able to stop if she starts now and the chaos occurring in the living room needs them. 

_"Shuhua, stop recording and help me!"_

Miyeon grimaces at the loudness, she's definitely going to get noise complaints after this. "We should really go check them out,"

Minnie nods but it isn't until she presses down a featherlike kiss on the corner of Miyeon's mouth that she lets her go. Now Miyeon is just ten shades redder and Minnie is satisfied, for once, she isn't the flustered one.

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


New year's is just around the corner and Minnie is having a hard time accepting that things did not simply escalate after Christmas. 

For the following six days, she was stuck in a _i constantly flirt with my best friend but she's still my best friend_ cycle. And it's not even Miyeon's fault that Minnie hasn't tried to kiss her. Clearly, she's the one sending mixed signals and she can't rely on Miyeon to just dive in — even if it does happen, Minnie would not know what to do. 

Because _silly, silly, silly_ Christmas had unfolded a truth — that Minnie is no longer on a brink. That she's already fallen in an unfathomable depth without a way to swim back to the surface. And it's scarier than ever, she can't brush it off despite not knowing the ending it would lead her to. She could never brush off the feeling of loving someone.

 _Love,_ Minnie has never wanted to take a step back this bad. It's too early and too sudden, like it shouldn't be possible to conclude that you love someone overnight. It's possible that it was her delirious AM thoughts speaking but Minnie doesn't stop thinking about it. Liking and loving are two very different things, there's a bigger risk to take in the latter. A bigger heartbreak.

Minnie's been trying to brace herself for the last few days because she doesn't know if she could vessel it much longer.

The thirty first arrives, everyone is ecstatic about the party Soyeon's holding in her penthouse. Yeah, penthouse. Guess Minnie isn't the only one hiding her family's wealth.

It's a routine to pick up and arrive with Miyeon. Minnie never finds it a burden in spite of Miyeon's gentle touches that never fails to remind her that she is slowly but surely losing her mind. 

The first few hours Miyeon goes around introducing Minnie to the people that go to her university without loosening her grip on Minnie's arm the whole time. She meets other film majors and engages conversations with some of them, they mostly revolve around Miyeon ("Miyeon is so brilliant at directing, her projects scored the highest most of the time, you must be a very proud girlfriend!"). Minnie aims for the bar after, needing at least a pinch of alcohol in her system to get through the night.

Minnie has a glass of Gin Tonic, surprised that the glass she’s holding is only half empty. Meanwhile, Miyeon and Shuhua have been consistently downing shots of vodka, and giggling uncontrollably, already past tipsy. Minnie places a steady arm around Miyeon’s waist, keeping the girl from stumbling over the stool. Soojin has come to join their little circle after participating in beer pong and finds herself in a familiar position to Minnie, thankfully she’s excellent at the game and came in a quite sober state. 

The only difference between them is that Soojin had fun while Minnie’s been nothing but thirty feet deep in her thoughts. 

“You okay?” Soojin mouths. 

Minnie nods distractedly as Miyeon throws her arms around her and starts nosing into the side of her neck, “All good.” She mouths back. Minnie really tries to be.

  
  
  


-

  
  


Minnie hears the party going on downstairs, so loud the bass pounds and the floor rattles beneath her feet. Last year Minnie was one of the partygoers, swaying to the DJ's synths and drinking under the strobe lights despite being aware of the eventual hangover that would come in the morning. Waking up with a hammer through her head was Minnie's way of starting a new year, she doesn't think this year would be any different.

Until it is.

In less than two hours the clock will show **00.00** and cheers will ring louder than the current vigorous beat drop. New year's resolutions, new slates, and claims of reinventing one’s self will flood through every person in the room while clinking their glasses with one another.

Minnie had been there to raise a glass like everyone did as an act of sympathy. She was never invested enough to be tied in self-made promises that would most likely burden her somewhere along the way if she turns out incapable of fulfilling them.

Minnie used to relent on wherever the flow took her and it was terrifying to want a change. Somehow this year, she ought to change. She has come to realize that truckling to life wouldn't get her anywhere with Miyeon. She has to make things clear. 

Perhaps she was fine with being Soojin's designated sidekick and she still is, but sidekicks can get their own princesses too. It's time for Minnie to prove it. And right now — right now she's lacking courage. 

Thus why she is whisked away from the crowd, to the second floor of Soyeon's palatial penthouse, where a grand piano is left out in the open near the extensive balcony. The glossy black grand piano was beautiful and lonely from her peripheral vision and Minnie felt enticed to it. She gave in on what's supposed to be a five minute bathroom break and travelled around the piano, softly running her finger over the edges before settling on the seat.

Snow prances outside, in the moonlight, then tumbles to shade the balcony in perfect white. Minnie's hands dance on the ivory keys, creating faint melodies that are surely beaten by the volume of Soyeon's DJ set. But she's had this song replayed in her head like an opening of an eight seasons series. She knows every note by heart and hears them clearly in her ears. _F, A sharp minor, then softly to B major seventh, to B, stretching her hand to F sharp, and—_

A breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Minnie doesn't need to look to know whose voice it was. Her body doesn't just warm up at any sound, it senses familiarity and most importantly, it senses Miyeon. Soon she feels Miyeon taking the tiny space beside her without asking to scoot over. Minnie's hands freeze in the midst of pressing the keys and her pulse quickens after almost a year of knowing the latter, still.

"Downstairs isn't fun at all without you," Miyeon reveals while slightly jutting out her lower lip. Minnie chuckles, some of the nervousness leaving with it. "The last time I saw, you were having too much fun on the dance floor with Yuqi and Shuhua,"

Miyeon laughs, "Oh, you paid attention?"

"Have I ever not?"

"No." It's the blatant truth and Miyeon acknowledges that. Miyeon's sweet tone brazened Minnie to turn her head and meet her gaze for the first time in a while.

A luminous pink tints Miyeon's face, a sign after consuming a little bit more than her daily dose of booze but she isn't drunk, Minnie can see that. Miyeon must have swilled enough water into her system to sober up Minnie can barely smell the alcohol from her breath.

The black dress Miyeon wears tonight is sinfully tight, any eyes would've wandered as if her body’s a wonderland but Minnie doesn't see anything other than Miyeon's pulchritudinous features. Those pretty brown eyes are putting her in a whirl, a little spellbinding, a little stellar. Overwhelming but balanced by the tenderness Miyeon holds in her gaze. The anxiousness inside Minnie starts to seep away bit by bit, replaced by a piling of fondness, now she feels just plainly— infatuated.

"Your bangs are getting long," Miyeon announces just above a whisper.

"Should I trim it?" Minnie asks distractedly.

Miyeon shakes her head as she brushes Minnie’s bangs to the side, "No, not yet. I kinda like it.. it reminds me of how you looked when I first met you."

"That seems like a long time ago, isn't it?"

"It seems like yesterday."

Minnie lets out a breathy laugh, it could be both.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Silence consumes them until Minnie speaks out her honest thoughts, "To gain courage," there is no point in dodging it anymore.

Much to her surprise, Miyeon's mouth cracks open into a wry grin, "You gain courage by sitting alone in a sad corner with a sad looking piano while playing a sad song?"

"I wasn't playing a sad song," Minnie rolls her eyes and reverts them back to the keys, hands naturally reshaping into a chord then pressing down to create the previous melody.

"Can you hear it?"

Miyeon tilts her head, lips pursed into a fine line, "Not really.."

Minnie hits the keys harder, eliciting a more prominent sound. She can feel Miyeon's attentiveness, her gaze burns on the side of her face and boy, does Minnie love the way it melts her into a puddle. There's something saccharine in the way Miyeon stares that matches the slow rhythm in building and causes Minnie to press down the keys more daringly.

 _Braver,_ that is the word. She feels braver. The current rolling scene rekindles a memory of the first time she played with Miyeon in the room. The latter asleep on the sofa, earphones plugged in, tears stained her cheeks, Minnie played to relieve the weight in her chest.

Tonight is ever so different. Minnie doesn't play to relieve her own heartache nor does she play to impress too. Minnie plays because she's simply comfortable. In the tenderness of the dark room. With Miyeon.

The intro filters throughout their part of the floor and Minnie's mouth part to open the song. She sings quietly, airy and soft, not wholly pronouncing some words like a habit. It doesn't matter as she's gifted with a dreamy tone that makes the simplest hum sound effortlessly beautiful.

Minnie ends the song after the first chorus, stretching out her pinky to press down one last note in a higher pitch then withdraws her fingers from the ivory keys, looking back at Miyeon whose smile is ever so fond.

"You sang," she says. "You didn't sing the last time you played."

 _The last time she played?_ She doesn’t recall playing the piano for Miyeon after the first time she did when the latter was sleeping. Something clicks in her, _had she woken Miyeon up? Or Miyeon hadn’t really slept at that time?_

“You heard?”

A wistful smile graces Miyeon’s lips, staring ahead like she’s replaying the moment in her head, “I felt you slipped away and heard your steps around the piano. And then I heard you play. You played so beautifully, yet looked so sad, I couldn’t stop looking at you.”

Minnie finds it difficult to breathe. 

“Do you wanna go get some air?”

“Sure.”

Fortunately, Soyeon keeps the glass door to the balcony unlocked. Minnie doesn’t forget that Miyeon is wearing a sleeveless dress and drapes her corduroy blazer over the girl’s shoulders before stepping out to the balcony. The balcony comes off with a modern design with little floor lights set in a good distance around the edges. Minnie likes that it’s quiet out here, the music almost completely muffled, only the howling wind and conspicuous stars present among them.

The snow looks like it’s blending with the speckles scattered throughout the sky and though the moon isn’t visible tonight, it’s still a wonderful sight to see. Minnie puts her forearms over the cool railing and stares out to the vast sky, taking in the wintry scent. Miyeon stands beside her, hugging herself with Minnie’s blazer that’s slightly bigger on her frame and does the same.

“This is so nice, I can’t believe Soyeon chose to be stuck in a little dorm with Yuqi,” Miyeon comments, her eyes twinkling under the stars.

Minnie chuckles. She’s in a similar position herself but with different motives, of course. While Soyeon chose to stay in the dorm because of Yuqi, Minnie originally stayed to fit in, an easier way to gain friends. “I’m pretty sure Soyeon’s home is wherever Yuqi steps on, besides it’s lonely to live in a place this big.”

“I guess so.. It’s still nice though,” Miyeon muses. “Would you do the same as Soyeon then?”

“I already am,” Minnie means to joke. But a small laughter makes its way out of Miyeon’s mouth as she says, “I know.”

Minnie blinks multiple times, “You know…?”

“I pay a lot more attention than you think I do,” she points out while side-eyeing Minnie. Miyeon runs her index finger over the blazer’s material, “Minnie this is _Etro,_ no regular college student can afford this.”

Minnie cringes, moving her hand up to scratch the back of her neck, “Uh— you got me?”

“I got you,” Miyeon affirms. “You know what this taught you?”

Minnie raises an eyebrow. “You need to stop underestimating me.” Miyeon chides, tone playful but there’s a hint of seriousness layered underneath.

Minnie’s mouth opens and closes a few times, trying to figure out what Miyeon meant. A crease forms in the middle of her brows, “When did I—”

“You need to stop thinking that I’m oblivious to all of this, to _you_. You’re acting like I don’t see _it,_ like I don’t want _it,_ but it’s you who doesn’t.”

At the unwavering tone, Minnie turns to look at Miyeon and scrutinizes the snowflakes that rests atop her head along with the way the wintry breeze flows through her chestnut curls. There’s a glint in her irises that screams for Minnie and for a second, the blonde wonders if Miyeon stayed wide awake at night pondering about the _thing_ that’s been blooming between them, too.

And Minnie’s chest swells for Miyeon looks absolutely beautiful with luminaries dancing above her. With a piece of Minnie’s clothing on her. And with her eyes solely on Minnie. Suppressing her emotions is hurting more now than ever.

_Make things clear._

Minnie forces her lungs to take in as much air as they could, “Miyeon I think I love you.”

As if the timing is perfect, she looks over the Miyeon’s shoulder where a massive firework explodes in the night sky, followed by less major ones that are still as bright as ever, catching them off guard.

 _New year._ It hasn't felt like it as she is currently stuck in a moment that could either go really good or really bad. Minnie's heart is thumping like crazy as she calculates the possibility of ending up with the worst scenario ever (in this case meaning fucking up their entire relationship and losing Miyeon for good).

Miyeon is silent so far, eyes closed. New Year’s parties usually last until four AM, Minnie knows the host of this one so she thinks she could pull some ties until five or six. Which means Minnie could be left hanging on a wire for six hours. Thank the heavens she's patient when it comes to Miyeon. 

But there’s something when Miyeon's lids lifted, unveiling the milky way in them. Without much effort Minnie is sent into nebula. Because Miyeon doesn't look like she hates the life out of her.

Instead, Miyeon unexpectedly grabs Minnie by the front of her clothing and yanks her into a long awaited kiss. 

Sparks a million times greater than the fireworks above fill her chest, Minnie forgets the names of people she's had kissed before Miyeon. Minnie is no saint, she had wanted to kiss Miyeon since forever and probably had fantasized it in her head more frequently than she should. But this is real.

Miyeon's soft lips are on hers. It isn't vague, it is beyond vivid. It's real and Minnie feels euphoric.

The kiss starts out firm. It takes time for the shock to shake out of her but when it does, Minnie puts every knowledge and experience she has and starts molding her lips with Miyeon with overflowing gentleness. Hands falling to the side of Miyeon's arms as she tilts her head to savor the sweetness of the latter's mouth. Miyeon's grasp on the hem loosens, slowly coming to rest on Minnie's neck. 

It feels amazing. She's so caught up in everything that is Miyeon that she almost doesn’t hear the latter say, “I think I love you too.”

Until Miyeon says it louder, “No, fuck it, I love you.”

And Minnie is grinning the widest she has ever been because _holy shit,_ Miyeon feels the same way and second, Miyeon said ‘I love you’ first. Well technically, Minnie said it first but she knows when she brings it up Miyeon is _so_ going to argue (“No, you said you _think_ you love me, so it doesn’t count.”) and she’s a hundred percent sure because that’s how much she knows Miyeon. 

“I love you,” Minnie breathes out when they pull away. “It’s crazy, but I think I’ve loved you since June and I just realized it on Christmas.”

Minnie laughs into her skin, “That early?”

“That early,” Minnie nods. 

“I had a feeling, that I loved you the night you were there for me after the Jisoo-fiasco but I thought it was just my defense mechanism trying to earn something after realizing what’s lost. Then we barely talked for a week and it just confirmed that I really do.” Miyeon tells.

Minnie smiles and holds her closer.

“I loved you when I saw you act for the first time, then I loved you again when I saw the films you directed, I loved you again when you took me to the market and I got the chance to watch you hold a camera, and I love you now. Miyeon you’re like a love song, I can never get you out of my head.”

And Miyeon kisses her again. 

“Wait, I have something for you,” Minnie muffles on Miyeon’s soft lips. She reaches down the pocket of her trousers where she had pocketed her phone with earphones encased neatly around it.

Miyeon takes a half step back and adverts her eyes to the phone. "I have a list of playlists I wanted to make and one of them I wrote, _make_ _a playlist for ‘her’._ I didn’t get to cross it even when the others are fulfilled," Minnie reveals while fumbling with the device. "And then I met you. It took me almost a year to finish and It's not much at all, but I want you to hear it."

Eagerly, Miyeon nods while mouthing ‘okay’. Just like other times, Minnie leans forward to tuck Miyeon's hair behind her ears and inserts the earphones in. Usually in moments like this their cheeks would've been a crimson complexion, shying away from locking gaze but right now, they're maintaining it with every might. 

Minnie then enters her passcode and opens Spotify. She taps on the playlist she had shamelessly named **_Miyeon_ **with a picture of their silliest selfie as the cover. There are ten songs in total, each song represents a memory with the brown haired beauty. 

A nervous but determined smile paints her lips as she lastly looks down at her phone and plays the first song before handing the phone over to Miyeon. For once, Miyeon doesn't immediately bob her head to favorite song, her eyes are glued to the screen and lip is trapped between her teeth. Minnie thinks she was going to cry for a second. 

More or less by the end of the fourth track, Miyeon lets out a dulcet breath and starts reaching for Minnie’s hands in a sweet motion, putting them on her own hips. “Kiss me. I want to kiss you while this song plays.”

_**Now Playing: International Love Song by The Black Skirts.** _

And Minnie gladly does, pressing Miyeon against the railing in the process. Miyeon throws her arms around Minnie’s neck as kiss deepens, holding onto Minnie for support.

_I wanna be with you_

_Oh, I wanna be with you_

_Through the rain and snow I wanna be with you_

_Oh, I wanna be with you_

Minnie is glad she's led to a happy ending.

  
  


-

  
  


Minnie underestimated the New Year’s spirit. Out of all parties, she should know that Jeon Soyeon goes _hard._ Really, she didn’t think she would hear Soyeon shout (“No one is going home tonight. Fuck new year’s, let’s all jump like it’s the end of the fucking world!”) before sending everyone to oblivion with the hugest drop of the night. Minnie was lucky Miyeon convinced her to go back downstairs or else she wouldn’t have witnessed a room crammed with drunks wilding and worshipping at Soyeon’s tiny feet.

From the end of the room, she could spot Shuhua and Soojin dancing on each other with bright, loopy smiles on their faces, clearly having the time of their lives. She hadn’t even noticed that Yuqi had joined Soyeon on the DJ booth and taken over the microphone, hyping up the crowd as Soyeon focused on arranging the beats. Miyeon had done the same, jumping and swaying to the aggressive synth beats, howling loudly when Soyeon showcased her DJ skills. And Minnie was simply content that she got to hold Miyeon from behind until the sun rose.

By the end of the party, Soyeon’s penthouse had gone all topsy-turvy. Cups and confetti cluttered the floor, not to mention the amount of people that passed out. Including the DJ herself that had fallen asleep on top of her girlfriend on one of the couches. 

While everyone’s asleep, Miyeon had outrageously suggested to get out of the penthouse with a smirk tugging the corner of her lips. Minnie had rolled her eyes at Miyeon’s way of asking for a walk, but pecked her temple and nodded anyway. Which leads them here, strolling around the block with their hands clasped together. They would’ve walked barefoot if the weather wasn’t so freezing.

Before them, the horizon is a blend of dark blue and sandy yellow tones. The sun is peeking shyly, shining its early rays over the sidewalk. Comfortable silence embraces them as the morning breeze ripples through their clothes. It’s cold but Miyeon isn’t. Miyeon remains warm like a year ago. It’s crazy how things could change so much yet stay the same. 

“We could’ve gone back to my place,” 

Minnie turns at Miyeon’s little remark and laughs, “Sorry, I don’t move that fast baby,”

 _Baby._ It’s nice to get to call her that.

Miyeon stops in her tracks and pivots to face Minnie, pouting in advance, “I thought you said you loved me since June,”

“I did.”

“Minnie, that’s over eight months,” Miyeon points out.

“I know,” Minnie nods with a playful smile on her lips. “I’m planning to make you wait a little longer.”

Miyeon crosses her arms and puffs out a breath, “How much longer?”

“Two… three more…” Minnie pretends to ponder, thumb rubbing her chin. “Years?”

For a second, Miyeon looks like her life just flashed before her, but then blinks once or twice. “You’re planning to stay with me for that long?”

Minnie shrugs and grabs Miyeon by the waist, flushing their bodies together. She stares at the latter fondly with half-lidded eyes. “Longer, I plan to stay with you longer. That is if you want?"

The response establishes a satisfied smile on Miyeon’s face, her hands move up to cradle Minnie’s jaw and caress the skin in such softness. “Why ask? You're already stuck with me Kim Minnie.”

Minnie's smile expands and Miyeon closes the gap between their lips, kissing Minnie as if her life depends on it. And maybe it does. But who cares? Minnie is going to be there to rescue her this time. Like once said, sidekicks can get their own princesses too.

**Author's Note:**

> the balcony kiss is sort of inspired by shinyeon’s ryuryeong fic if you haven’t read it then you’re missing out big time


End file.
